La Verdad
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: Finn el humano conocerá todo acerca de su verdadera raza los sayajins y tendrá que acabar con todo enemigo el cual ataque la tierra de Ooo para eso devera entrenar duro pero también tendrá que mantener su relacion con marceline la reina vampiro averigua que pasara en la historia aqui
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos hoy empezare con un nuevo fic en el que quise juntar a dos caricaturas favoritas mías las cuales son Dragon Ball Z Y Hora de aventura en el fic extrañamente verán una verdad extraña de Finn por lo cual será aun más fuerte en la historia tendrá 16 años y es como estilo anime para que no sea tan extraño pero que hago yo aquí contando mejor sigan leyendo **

Disclaimer: hora de aventura y dragon ball no me pertenecen

Era una simple mañana cualquiera Finn se acababa de levantar de su cama y se puso su habitual ropa de siempre una camisa azul cielo de manga corta, unos shorts de un azul mas fuerte los cuales eran más grandes porque los tuvo que cambiar con el tiempo y su capucha de oso polar claro esta se puso su mochila verde favorita mientras bajaba por las escaleras empezó a sentir una fuerte comezón en la parte que separa su trasero de la espalda (parte de la cintura para que entiendan) al bajar se empezó a rascar por la incesante comezón que tenia

Finn- (pensamiento de Finn) por favor que nadie me vea haciendo esto- pensó el humano para seguir caminando si quitar su vista de donde se rascaba para luego escuchar unas risas las cuales llegaban de la cocina en donde Finn se encontraba.

Jake- jajajajaja- reía el perro a todo pulmón mientras se frotaba su pansa, el simple hecho de ver como Finn se rascaba el trasero y entraba a la cocina era tremendamente divertido para él.

Finn- ¿qué te ocurre jake?- pregunto confundido el "humano" ante la risa de jake mientras dejaba de rascarse.

Jake: parando de reír- nada Finn jejeje es solo que parecías un mono rascándote el trasero jajajajaja- dijo entre risas y volvió a reír de nuevo.

Finn- ¡CALLATE NI QUE TU NUNCA TE HAYAS RASCADO EL TRACERO CHANGOLION!- le grito harto de sus incesantes risas por lo cual Jake cerró la boca.

Jake- jajaja de acuerdo lo siento mejor vamos a desayunar algo tengo mucha hambre- dijo con su típico tono tonto y se dispuso a sentarse en la silla.

Antes de que Finn pudiera sentarse sonó el teléfono por lo que fue de inmediato a responder

Finn- hola-

Dp- Finn necesito que vengas de inmediato al dulce reino-

Finn- ¿paso algo malo?-

Dp- no solo que te necesito aquí para que me ayudes con un trabajo te daré los detalles cuando llegues-

Finn- ok, ¿debo llevar a Jake con migo?-

Dp- no, solo ven tú, pero no le digas que vienes -

Finn- desacuerdo estaré ahí en cuanto pueda adiós- dijo para luego colgar el teléfono- Jake lo siento debo irme-

Jake- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Quién era?- pregunta mientras mira como su hermano toma su espada de sangre de demonio y la envaina

Finn- ammm era… era Marceline- dijo ya que fue la primera que se le vino a la mente puesto que desde hace ya un año ellos eran novios

Jake- uuuuuuu así que vas con tu noviecita he niño travieso- el comentario de jake hizo que Finn se sonrojara bastante por lo que miro a la puerta para evitar que Jake viera como tenía su cara- descuida Finn no necesitas decirme para que vas pero recuerda que no te acerques al paso 15 ¿está bien?- le dijo para guillarle un ojo por lo que finn se sonrojo mas por que Jake le dijo "la charla" hace poco por lo que a Finn le llegaron varias imágenes a la cabeza de Marceline y él haciendo eso, Finn se sonrojo mas si es que es físicamente posible y salió corriendo pero sin antes despedirse de su hermano

Finn salió corriendo de la casa del árbol para ir al dulce reino lo más rápido posible hubiera llegado a tiempo pero una sombra se poso encima de el por lo que miro arriba y era nada más y nada menos que

Finn- ¿Marceline?- dijo sorprendido de encontrarse a su novia a esas horas del día.

Marceline- hola Finn- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Finn- hola Marcy ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca algo apenado por su reacción.

Marceline- me mando a hablar la cara de chicle y tu ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?-

Finn- por lo mismo jajaja-dijo mientras seguía rascándose de la misma forma, pero luego pensó- si también llamo a Marceline puede que sea muy urgente-.

Después de eso Finn y Marceline se fueron al dulce reino en todo el viaje a Finn le seguía dando comezón desde atrás pero no tenía idea porque casi llegando Finn sintió como si su pantalón le estorbara de alguna forma por lo que le empezó a doler y antes de entrar al dulce reino Finn ya no lo pudo soportar y le tuvo que pedir a Marceline que hiciera algo por él y la llevo rodeando el dulce reino para que nadie los viera

Marceline- Finn que tienes ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto la vampiresa sin saber que le ocurría a Finn.

-Lo siento pero ya no resisto mas, tengo que pedirte que agás algo por mi marcy- dijo Finn adolorido por algún extraño motivo mientras se intentaba bajar parte del short que tenia puesto.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué Haces Finn?- pregunto sonrojada Marceline por ver a Finn como intentaba bajarse el pantalón pero no podía, ella pensaba que Finn por fin haría el paso 15 con ella hasta que.

- Marceline por favor ayúdame a bajarme de la parte de atrás el short- le pidió Finn por no poder bajarse el short que le incomodaba ya que algo no lo dejaba pero no sabía que era. Marceline solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso a bajar parte del short de Finn por que seguía doliéndole y ella estaba tan roja que su cara ya no parecía pálida cuando por fin pudo bajarlo un poco salió una cola de chango proveniente de Finn Marceline cayó de espaldas y miro a Finn y alcanzo a ver su cola.

- haaaaaaaaaa Fi... Fi… Finn ti… ti… ¡TIENES COLA!- Marceline grito eso último por lo que Finn se espanto y decidió mirar bien y vio como tenía una cola extraña de un chango por lo que se puso a dar vueltas como loco.

- oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob- siguió corriendo hasta que recordó que tenía que ir con la dulce princesa- vámonos Marceline debemos ir con la dulce princesa-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Te acaba de salir una cola y en lo que piensas es en ir a ver a la dulce princesa por su encargo, debemos averiguar qué es lo que te paso- dijo preocupada Marceline mientras seguía viendo la cola de Finn.

- por eso mismo debemos hablar con la dulce princesa ella puede saber qué me pasa ya que- se quedo callado un momento porque veía que se estaba alejando de Marceline- ammm Marcy ¿estás más pequeña o estoy creciendo más?-

- ni una ni otra Finn, estas… estas ¡volando!- a este comentario Finn reviso bien y enserio estaba volando cuando se dio cuenta al principio se impresiono pero luego decidió que sería mejor darse prisa porque él pensaba que era muy importante lo que necesitaba la dulce princesa, intento tomar el control del vuelo le dijo a Marceline- marcy no hay tiempo debemos irnos- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la cargaba del suelo para salir volando directo al castillo cuando al fin entraron al laboratorio secreto de la Dulce princesa

Finn´s pov: entramos al laboratorio y lo primero que vimos fue un extraño artefacto redondo en el cual dentro estaba un…. es un ¿humano? Eso es imposible ya que yo soy el único en el mundo a menos que…

Ningún pov

La dulce princesa saco de sus pensamientos a Finn

-muy bien la razón por la que los llame era porque necesito un poco de ayuda con esta extraña nave espacial- dijo la Dp por lo que Finn no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿qué es eso que está dentro de la nave?- la pregunta dejo con una cara de confusión a Marceline ¿por qué a él que le importaba saber eso?

- a eso voy tranquilo- dijo la Dp para que Finn se tranquilizara un poco lo cual funciono- necesito que ustedes abran esta nave con todas sus fuerzas se lo pediría a los guardias bananas pero no son tan fuertes que digamos después de eso necesitare que escondan a la persona que está dentro en alguna de sus casas para que si despierta le ayuden a entender todo en Ooo- sin pensarlo dos veces Finn se acerco lentamente a la nave y miro a la persona que estaba ahí el tenia curiosidad de ver quien era por lo que tomo de una parte de donde se abre la nave y la empezó a abrir antes de que Marceline le ayudara Finn la abrió fácilmente a pesar de lo dura que estaba cuando se abrió callo la persona que estaba ahí parecía humano pero tenía cola como la que le creció a Finn

- tiene cola como tu Finn- dijo Marceline impresionada, por el comentario de ella la Dp reviso a Finn y era cierto como no se dio cuenta que Finn tenía una cola de mono se sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño grito- cara de chicle cállate por tu expresión veo que te acabas de dar cuenta de la cola de Finn eso significa que no tienes idea de por qué a los humanos les crece cola pero bueno ya que-

La persona que estaba tirada tenía una ropa algo extraña para ellos era un traje como los de karate de color naranja una cinta azul marino y dos muñequeras del mismo color una en cada mano también unas botas azules con decoraciones rojas como unas líneas de la parte delantera y in tipo listón amarillo (no sé cómo se llama eso) y su pelo era muy puntiagudo y estaba un poco de lado era de color negro aparte él era alto y se veía que su cuerpo era muy fuerte.

La Dp seguía con la boca abierta ya que eso significaba que puede que Finn no sea humano

Después de un momento la persona empezó a despertar poco a poco

-Aiaiaiai mi cabeza me duele auuuch- dijo el extraño mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus dos manos y estaba sentado.

- ammm disculpa ¿quién eres?- pregunto Finn para llamar la atención del extraño y lo volteo a ver en ese instante dejo de agarrarse la cabeza y se puso de pie

- hola soy Goku- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en la cara para darse cuenta de que con quien hablaba tenia cola como él- wow no savia que habían mas sayajins por esta galaxia- dijo Goku mientras veía asombrado la cola de Finn

- sa… saya… ¿sayajin?- esa palabra le retumbo una y otra vez en la cabeza a que se refería Goku con sayajin

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo díganme si les gusto y que les gustaría que pasara recuerden que a pesar de ser sobre Dragon Ball z y hora de aventura el fic el finnceline por lo que no se preocupen por la pareja de Finn y Marceline dejen sus reviews y subiré el capítulo de los verdaderos sentimientos de Marceline cap 4 dentro de poco **


	2. ¿no soy humano?

**Hey que pedo a todos como están al fin me dieron ganas de subir otro capítulo del fic **

**Capitulo 2 ¿no soy humano?**

-¿Cómo que sayajin?- pregunta nuestro héroe con duda de lo que es un sayajin

- deja te explico de lo que se es una raza guerrera alienígena casi extinta la cual antes vivía en el planeta Veggeta el cual fue destruido por Freezer, los sayajins que quedan vivos son Veggeta, Gohan, Trunks, tú y yo, somos los últimos que quedamos yyy por cierto dejando eso de lado ¿cuál es tu nombre?- después de contarle sobre de donde son los sayajins le pregunto su nombre a nuestro héroe.

- mi… mi nombre es Finn- dijo sorprendido de lo que escucho ¿un extraño que puede destruir un planeta entero? ¿Un planeta donde nacieron los sayajins una raza guerrera extraterrestre de los cuales tienen cola y se parecen mucho a los humanos? Y que él no era humano después de decir su nombre Goku se lanzo asía él y lo abrazo Goku solo le dijo que él era su padre por lo cual Finn empezó a llorar de alegría y abrazaba fuerte a Goku Marceline se acerco a ellos para ver qué pasaba y Finn le explico todo a ella por lo que se puso feliz por el de eso decidieron ir con Jake para contarle lo tomo algo extraño pero entendió todo ala perfección cuando ya todos se iban a sus respectivas casas paso

- por cierto Finn ¿aun no llegas al paso 15?- le grito ya que ya estaba lejos de su casa cabe recordar que Jake ahora vive con arcoíris, ante el comentario de Jake Finn y Marceline se quedaron viendo por un rato y ambos se sonrojaron Goku no entendía que pasaba por lo que decidió acabar con el silencio y decirles.- oigan chicos por qué no nos apresuramos a llegar a la casa tengo hambre y ya es hora de cenar- Finn solo afirmo y siguieron caminando cuando Marceline se iba para su casa Goku noto que Finn solo se despidió de ella por lo que no le faltaron ganas de preguntar.- ammm Marceline ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Goku.- a mi casa no es obvio- le respondió la vampiro.- ¿Qué? ¿A tu casa? creí que vivías con Finn- Marceline se sonrojo por lo que no pudo evitar decir.- claro que no vivo con Finn ¿por qué lo haría?-

-pues porque son novios o ¿no?-

- pero…. es que Finn no está preparado para vivir conmigo-

- ¿Qué? Yo estoy más que preparado para todo es más yo quisiera que te pudieras quedar todos los días conmigo pero rara la ves que vas a la casa por la noche y solo vas si es que me quieres asustar-

- ¿enserio quieres que viva contigo Finn?- dijo en un tono bajo mientras miraba asía abajo apenada.

-pues si tu quieres te puedes quedar cuando quieras-dijo Finn

- bien ya está decidido desde hoy vivirán junto- menciono Goku para tomar de la muñeca a Marceline y acercarla más a Finn luego de eso llegaron a la casa

-wow lindo lugar Finn- menciono Goku

- gracias papá-

Bien creo que yo dormiré en el sofá para que ustedes estén cómodos en la cama- dijo Goku viendo lo apenados que estaban de eso los tres cenaron y luego se fueron a dormir Goku y Finn dejaron lleno el fregadero de los platos de donde comieron cuando Goku ya se había acostado en el sillón se quedo profundamente dormido y Marceline se estaba cambiando por una pijama que tenia consigo era de una sola pieza de esos que parecen como un vestido era morado con partes de tonalidades negras aun se seguía cambiando en el cuarto de Finn pero cuando se termino de quitar la camisa estaba ahí parado con la boca abierta un Finn sonrojado ya con su pijama puesta Marceline se sonrojo completa y luego le lanzo una almohada en la cara gritando.- que es lo que te pasa no llegues así de la nada- iba a lanzarle otra almohada pero Finn se resbalo con la primera que le lanzo por lo que hizo que Finn cayera encima de Marceline en la cama ella seguía desnuda por lo que se sonrojo mas Finn solo pudo mencionar lo primero que se le vino a la mente por alguna razón saco ese tema que nadie más sabia solo el

-Vaya Marcy se nota que no has cambiado ni tu ni tu cuerpo me acuerdo de cuando Jake y yo nos quedamos en tu closet el me mando a ver si era seguro salir entre al baño ahí estabas tú igual de cómo estas ahora- dijo esto sin darse cuenta que le revelo eso a que ni siquiera Jake sabía que paso ante el comentario Marceline se sonrojo mucho mas y le pregunto a Finn

- Finn a ti te gusto verme sin nada de ropa- pregunto apenada

- pues se puede decir que la verdad si- se puso rojo por lo que dijo y agacho la mirada

- entonces está decidido cada que me duerma contigo me quitare toda la ropa para que estés mas agusto- ante el comentario Finn se sonrojo y decidió mejor ya dormirse y Marceline cumplió con lo que dijo y se durmió tal cual estaba

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap si les gusto dejen sus reviews denle en favoritos y gracias por leer el fic hasta la próxima **


	3. mi familia y hora de entrenar

**Hola como están espero estén bien creo que ya los salude así una vez pero no hay importancia bueno hace poco me puse a leer los reviews y decidí antes de empezar a con la historia responder o dar opinión de ellos así que empezare.**

**PawBlue: gracias me agrada que te haya gustado y en cuanto al entrenamiento de Finn en este episodio lo averiguaras.**

**Hunson Abadeer: perdón neta intento hacerlos lo más largos que pueda pero tanto a mí como a otras personas que hacen fics a veces lo haces con flojera yo por mi parte los termino de escribir en la noche por lo que me da más sueño y descuida lo intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

**PinneapleResendiz98: qué bueno que te guste también son mis series favoritas ya eh leído tu fic y también me gusto sigue así.**

**Y por ultimo (que quede claro que los fui escribiendo según los leia) **

**Ooo-NuclearReckoning: ammm decirte que malos saldrán seria darte un poco de spam pero no te preocupes la historia llegara a eso.**

**Y sin más que decir empecemos con el cap.3**

**Capitulo 3: mi familia y hora de entrenar**

**(Ya de mañana en casa de Finn y Marceline)**

Finn bostezo y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Marceline por lo que no pudo evitar hacer un pequeña sonrisa ella estaba recostada en el pecho de Finn se veía tan tierna que no se dio cuenta o más bien no recordó en cómo se encontraba de ropa ella después de eso voltio inevitablemente un poco asía abajo y vio como ella ponía sus pechos cerca de la panza de Finn recuerden ella esta desnuda por lo que no pudo evitar echar un grito que se escucho asta afuera de su casa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito con toda su fuerza Finn el cual estaba sonrojado por lo que hizo que Marceline se despertara de golpe.

- ¿Qué te pasa Finn?, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la vampiresa asustada por la reacción de Finn.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué? Estas desnuda eso es lo que pasa- se volvió a sonrojar y se tapo los ojos de eso ella se miro a si misma ella ya sabía que estaba desnuda por lo que se le acerco a Finn y le destapo los ojos retirando sus manos lentamente le sonrió y le dijo.- ¿qué te pasa Finn, es acaso que no te gusta verme así?- le dijo con una sonrisita sucia con la que lo trato de tentar antes de que Finn o Marceline dijeran algo subió Goku al cuarto.

-Finn vete preparando y baja a desayunar por que hoy será un día especial para ti y los demás- dijo Goku feliz porque le tenía planeado ir con Milk y los demás para decirles sobre Finn, Marceline se sonrojo y rápido se escondió detrás de Finn por que se apeno al pensar que el padre de su novio la viera desnuda Finn no pudo evitar reírse y susurrarle al oído.- jajaja ¿Quién es el que se apena ahora eh Marceline?- al decir esto Marceline se transformo en un murciélago y salió de la habitación volando

- bueno Finn ¿estás preparado para conocer a tu madre y tu hermano?-

- ammm eso creo la verdad ¿a quién quiero engallar? Vamos, espera Marceline ya apúrate-

-Ya voy Finn-

Terminando de desayunar los tres se tele transportaron a la otra tierra (recuerden lo que dijo Goku esta es otra galaxia probablemente la del sur) y llegaron en un santiamén (por cierto se me olvido decir creo yo el que Marceline y Finn hace como unos 5 meses consiguieron un hechizo para que Marceline no se quemara en el sol y pudiera salir cuanto ella quiera) al llegar estaban fuera de una casa cerca de un chico fácil tenía una edad de 12 años tenía un traje de pelea de color morado pelo negro que se iba de lado con unos zapatos de un color medio café

-¿papá?- dijo sorprendido el niño

-hola Gohan como has estado- saludo Goku a su hijo

-papá qué bueno que has vuelto mamá estaba preocupada por ti pensaba que te habían matado de nuevo jajajajaja- menciono contento de que no fuera así

-mmmm enserio pensó eso pero solo eh muerto una vez, pero bueno Gohan creo que será mejor que te presente a un par de personas muy importantes-

-¿quiénes son?-

Gohan saluda a tu hermano mayor Finn y su novia Marceline-

-mi…. Mi… mi hermano- no dijo mas ya que empezó a llorar él no sabía mucho acerca de él pues desapareció entes de que Gohan naciera en eso sale corriendo hasta su hermano y le da un abrazo el cual Finn corresponde luego del abrazo Gohan se apresura y le va a hablar a Milk la cual sale corriendo como loca y ve a Finn

-es verdad enserio eres mi pequeño Finn- pregunta Milk llorando

-si mamá soy yo Finn- le dice contento luego Milk lo abraza muy fuerte y Finn la abraza de igual manera en ese momento Milk ve a una chica atrás de Finn por lo que pregunta.

- ammm hijo ¿quién es ella?-

- a cierto mamá Gohan ella es mi novia Marceline- la presenta y marcy se sonroja un poco

-dices que ¿tienes novia?-

–Si-

Hola señora gusto en conocerla- saluda Marceline a Milk

-vaya pero se nota que mi hijo tiene muy buenos gustos- dijo sonriéndole a marcy la cual se sonrojo al igual que Finn. –pero que hacemos aquí pasen es hora de comer- en eso Gohan, Goku, Milk, Finn, y Marceline se pusieron a comer.

En la cena hablaron mucho y Finn les conto todas sus aventuras y de Jake cuando Goku menciono que el tenia que entrenar a Finn para que se volviera más fuerte y controlara su poder sayajin Finn se emociono por lo del entran amiento y se dispuso a terminar rápido con la comida para empezar a entrenar

–bien Finn primero deberás aprender a usar el ki a tu voluntad- Finn no savia de que se refería con ki Gohan le enseño con una ráfaga de ki que lanzo asía una roca la cual se hizo añicos Finn no mostro ninguna impresión después de ver eso el fácilmente abrió la mano y le salió una ráfaga la cual estaba perfectamente cargada y lista para lanzarse Goku se impresiono de que Finn lo hubiera podido hacer perfectamente luego Finn destruyo una montaña por que se quería lucir (claro también Gohan lo puede hacer) y Goku tuvo que preguntar.

-Finn ¿por que sabes perfectamente como concentrar tu ki?-

- a es que veras lo que paso fue que un día

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Era de tarde y Finn estaba jugando en un bosque con Jake mientras Marceline preparaba todo para su día de campo cuando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de pasos Finn y jake se percataron de esto y luego se encontraron con varios demonios muy grandes los cuales ya habían peleado con Finn y Jake porque querían matar a Marceline.**_

_**-si creen que dejaremos que le hagan daño a marcy están muy equivocados- sin más que decir Finn se arrojo rápidamente hacia un demonio muy fuerte pero eso no le importaba a Finn con tal de de salvar a marcy el estaba bien, Marceline no podía pelear pues era de día Finn llego rápidamente contra el primer demonio el cual jake ato con todas sus fuerzas el demonio intento escapar pero antes de lograrlo Finn le había cortado ya la cabeza y siguió con una velocidad impresionante acabando con los otros tres dejando vivo al jefe el más fuerte( lo que pasa es que eran 5) el jefe aprovecho que Finn aun estaba terminando de cortarle la cabeza a uno de los demonios y golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza a Finn y Jake dejando inconsciente a jake y a Finn inmóvil **_

_**- despídete Finn acabare contigo y luego matare a Marceline jajajajaja- le dijo el demonio apunto de golpear a Finn y Marceline ya iba a ir a ayudar a Finn pero este le dijo con la cabeza que no lo hiciera ella le hizo caso y se quedo ahí cuando iba a golpear a Finn con su gran puño y matarlo un impulso del cuerpo de Finn lo obligo a dejar escapar una gran cantidad de ki de la mano derecha de Finn la cual alzo para lanzársela y hacer que desapareciera en un momento Finn rio por haber ganado y luego se desmayo **_

_**(Fin de flashback) **_

-Y desde entonces supe cómo usar eso que llamas ki a la perfección-

-bien eso hará tu entrenamiento más rápido, empecemos volando estoy seguro que aun no lo dominas así que…. –no dijo mas ya que vio como Finn se elevaba por los aires y podía volar rápido y muy bien.- vaya creo que mejor el entrenamiento será de fuerza física y espiritual- Goku empezó a encellarle todo acerca de las artes marciales Finn aprendía rápido por lo cual al final del día ya sabía exactamente todo lo que le fuera necesario a excepción del súper sayajin por que necesitarían que Finn se enfadara cosa que no pudieron hacer por más que intentaran después del entrenamiento cenaron y Goku los regreso a su casa del árbol por que el regresaría en la mañana

Finn y Marceline subieron a su cuarto Marceline se estaba desvistiendo muy normalmente como si fuera normal en ella Finn estaba acostado y cerrando los ojos no presto atención hasta que sintió como lago de ropa caía en su cara abrió los ojos y la agarro con las dos manos

-¿Qué es esto?- lo vio bien y luego miro a Marceline la cual estaba frente a él completamente desnuda Finn se sonrojo pero no dijo nada pues Marceline lo beso ya era apenas las nueve de la noche.

-Finn lo estuve pensando mientras entrenabas y creo que estoy lista para hacer el paso 15 contigo, solo me queda saber puedo esperar pero dime ¿estás listo ó no? –

-yo….

**Hasta aquí le dejo son las 11:00 de la noche y mañana tengo escuela perdón por estar ausente pero ya regrese esperen para el cap. 4 de este fic y chequen el otro fic si aun no lo leen bueno aquí me despido hasta la proxima **


	4. el nivel 15 y una sorpresa mas

**Hola a todos al fin subiré el cuarto capítulo no sé si alguien supo pero yo subiré los capítulos todos los martes pero este martes no pude así que hoy aquí está el capitulo sin nada que decir a excepción de que pueden solo decirme Iván bueno comencemos**

**Capitulo 4: el nivel 15 **

-Y bien Finn que pasa no me dirás tu respuesta- mientras Marceline se lo decía bajo su mano agarrándole su parte más privada (si es que me entienden) se lo estuvo acariciando de forma en la que Finn se excitara cada vez más Finn ya no lo soporto y se dejo llevar volteando a Marceline para estar encima de ella

- mi repuesta es que si Marceline- Finn la miro un poco a los ojos para luego susurrarle. –oye me toca hacerte sentir bien- Marceline abrió los ojos para luego Finn meterle los dedos en su vagina (recuerden esta desnuda) por lo cual Marceline solo soltaba varios gemidos y su respiración fue acelerando hasta que. –Mmmm que es esto- Finn voltea a ver y luego sonríe de forma sucia. –mmmm veo que te mojaste y mucho Marceline creo que ya podemos empezar con lo demás- dijo y se fue quitando los pantalones.

Marceline detuvo a Finn antes de que siguiera. –Finn por favor ve despacio sonara bobo pero yo nunca lo eh hecho en mis 1000 años- Marceline se apeno por decirlo se sentía boba pero Finn solo la beso para cuando se separo solo le dijo. –Marcy también es mi primera vez y qué bueno que al menos podre perder mi virginidad contigo- terminando de decirlo Marceline accedió a que Finn continuara así que Finn se lo fue metiendo poco a poco por la vagina para que no le doliera a Marceline aunque si termino quejándose un poco después de eso lo fue haciendo lentamente y Marceline ya lo disfrutaba mas Finn la termino volteando y poniéndola de perrito (no saben que tengo en mi cabeza jajajajaja) y siguió haciéndoselo la agarraba de los pechos mientras seguía empujando cada vez más adentro de ella cuando Finn ya no aguanto más lo caliente y bien que se sentía no le quedaron mas palabras más que. –M… Marcy me voy a venir dentro- dicho esto Finn se vino demasiado en ella después de esto Finn le saco el pene de ahí y cayó en la cama muy cansado y su respiración estaba como loca pero tenía una sonrisita en la cara Marceline se acostó a su lado y Finn la cobijo bien mientras la abrazaba. –Estoy agotado Marcy-. –si yo igual pero valió la pena son como las 3:54 de la mañana mejor descansemos-. –claro mi reina descansa-. –Tu igual héroe- acto seguido se besan y se quedan durmiendo en los brazos del otro.

_**A la mañana siguiente (lo iba a dejar en cuando terminan el nivel 15 pero estaba muy corto)**_

Eran las 2:00 pm Finn despertó y tenía a Marceline aun recostada a su lado hubiera seguido admirándola pero sintió una gran presencia se puso sus shorts y su camisa para luego ponerse en posición de pelea esperando al dueño de ese enorme ki cuando

-Hey Finn soy yo- dice Goku llegando a la casa de Finn a toda velocidad y tenía al parecer una maleta un poco grande en sus manos

-hola papá que traes ahí- menciono mientras señalaba a la maleta de Goku

-aaaa esto es un regalo para ti y te servirá para entrenar- dicho esto Goku y Finn entraron a su casa Marceline se puso una bata de Finn y estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de comida que Milk le había dicho como prepararla y que se la preparara a Finn

-hola señor Goku, Finn me espante cuando no te vi en la cama conmigo pero luego te vi por la ventana así que decidí hacer el desayuno-

-claro perdón es que sentí el ki de mi papá y tenía que ir oooh antes que se me olvide ¿papá que tres en la maleta? –

-mmm claro se me olvidaba jajajajaja te traje este traje que es como el mío te ayudara a que entrenes ya que la camisa azul, las muñequeras y las botas pesan una tonelada cada una- dijo sacándolo todo de su maleta

-¡¿Qué UNA TONELADA CADA UNA?! Pero eso es demasiado ¿enserio crees que pueda con tanto?-

-Claro descuida póntelo no te preocupes- después de decir eso Finn accedió a ponerse la ropa nueva que le dio su padre salió de su cuarto y no parcia tener problema con la ropa solo que no corría tan rápido o saltaba tan alto pero pues se acostumbraría dejando eso de lado Goku, Finn, y Marceline se pusieron a desayunar algo de rameen y arroz cuando terminaron Goku y Finn empezaron el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-bien Finn solo será un entrenamiento por lo que no gastes energía ¿de acuerdo? –

-si descuida papá mejor empecemos –dijo Finn poniéndose en posición de pelea para luego empezar con la pelea ambos estaban igual podían leer con facilidad los movimientos del otro Goku aumento la velocidad de sus ataques golpeando a Finn en el estomago lo cual hizo que Finn se enojara un poco y sacara volando de un golpe en la cara a Goku Finn apareció detrás de Goku golpeándolo asía abajo tirándolo en el piso Goku se encontraba algo herido no entendía como Finn lo pudo haber lastimado tan fácilmente Goku dejo dejar atrás lo del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y se dispuso a usar un ataque de ki

-kamehame….-finn se quedo viendo como Goku cargaba un kamehameha a casi todo su poder por lo que pensó rápido y copeo su técnica. –Kamehame-

-Haaaaaaaaaa- gritaron ambos lanzándose el kamehameha el cual choco con el otro Goku no podía dejar que Finn le ganara así sin pensarlo dos veces Goku se transformo en súper sayajin aumentando el kamehameha Finn estaba tan sorprendido que casi quita su kamehameha pero reacciono usando el kaioken que le enseño Goku pero su poder no lo alcanzaba cuando Finn creyó que Goku le había ganado recordó la práctica del súper sayajin la cual no logro hacer por lo que no se transformo Finn pensó en sus peores miedos pero no era suficiente por lo que una imagen en su cabeza le llego era el Lich alrededor de él estaba el cuerpo muerto de Jake la, Dp, su mamá y lo peor que pudo ver estaba Marceline siendo atravesada por la espada del Lich, ver algo como eso solo hizo que la sangre le hirviera y sin darse cuenta lloro un poco para soltar un grito tremendo mientras aumentaba su ki impresionantemente su gorro que traía puesto salió volando asía atrás mientras el pelo de Finn se ponía de puntas y se paraba la musculatura de Finn aumento un poco (no la gran cosa) concentro mas ki aumentando su kamehameha lanzándole todo el ataque a Goku el cual no lo pudo esquivar a tiempo recibiendo el impacto y quedo tirado si camisa por que el ataque se la quito Finn seguía transformado en súper sayajin y bajo poco a poco lo controlo fácilmente pues la irá que controlo era bastante pero su voluntad le ayudo Marceline se acerco a Finn y vio como Finn se veía bastante diferente

-Fi…. Finn ¿qué te ocurrió?-

Descuida Marceline es solo que logre llegar a la transformación del súper sayajin este poder es increíble-

Goku pues claro tu fuerza es impresionante mucho más que Gohan pero creo que se acabo el entrenamiento por hoy ya que estoy agotado- dijo mientras se acercaba a Finn

-si bueno me eh agotado desde la noche jajajajaja-

-Finn no digas eso sabes que lo de anoche es privado- decía Marceline sonrojada mientras volteaba su mirada al suelo

-de igual forma te veré mañana Finn te enseñare la genkidama, el golpe del Dragon, y probablemente a juntar alguna técnica pero por hoy me despido adiós Finn y adiós Marceline-

-adiós-dijeron al unisón

Después de eso Goku se tele transportó de regreso a su casa dejando a Finn y Marceline solos los cuales entraron a su casa después de que Finn tomara su gorro y se des transformara pasando eso Finn ceno y se metió a la tina para bañarse mientras Marceline se hizo invisible y estaba en el baño con Finn se metió a el agua se sentó encima de Finn el cual se espanto un poco por qué no se la esperaba ahí pero no dijo nada pues Marceline lo beso para luego empezar a hacer el amor ahí mismo una vez terminaron de "bañarse" salieron se acostaron y en la cama y se durmieron

**Eeeeeeeen fin hasta aquí se queda el cap de hoy lo sé es corto pero tengo sueño así que pues chequen mi otro fic y no olviden dejar sus reviews y poner en favoritos compártanlo si quieren suscríbanse (a no eso es de youtube) y aquí me despido y vamos dijo el otro adios **


	5. el torneo de las artes marciales empieza

**HEY QUE ONDA A TODOS hoy sigo con el fic así que pues síganlo leyendo ya dentro de muy poco habrá más peleas y finn mejorara mucho su entrenamiento por cierto el Gohan de aurita es de antes de los juegos de Cell por lo que no ha llegado a la fase 2 y sin nada mas los dejo con el fic **

**Capitulo 5: El torneo de las artes marciales **

La mañana siguiente en la casa de Finn

Finn y Marceline seguían dormidos sin saber que alguien o algunos entraron a su casa

-1, 2, 3, ¡DESPIERTEN!- gritaron Jake, Goku y los demás haciendo que Finn saltara de la cama y callera en el piso y Marceline se pegara un buen susto

-Auch- dijo finn mientras se levantaba – ¿qué rayos les pasa? –

-¿cómo qué? ¿Qué? Finn pues si es tu cumpleaños –dijo Goku como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- creí que aun faltaban varios meses para tu cumpleaños finn- dijo Marceline algo confundida

-pues aun faltan estamos en enero yo cumplo en abril-

-pero que dices si yo te tuve el 14 de enero – comento Milk por lo que finn pensó que se perdió todos sus cumpleaños prácticamente

- si así que ¿que esperamos? Que empiece la fiesta –dijo jake para luego poner música todos se divertían comían y jugaban pasaron las horas finn y Marceline se divertían también pues ahí estaban todos sus amigos Goku interrumpió a Finn el cual estaba con Marceline pues Goku quería hablar con Finn por lo que tuvieron que salir

-¿de qué querías hablar papá?-

- mira Finn dentro de una semana será el torneo de las artes marciales el cual se lleva a cabo cada año bueno al menos desde este se celebrara cada año te quería preguntar si quieres participar en el torneo ¿qué dices te interesa?-

-suena bien pero ¿tú y los demás participaran?-

-si finn ahí estaremos todos-

-entonces si quiero ver que tan fuerte soy y por cierto ¿no me ibas a enseñar unos ataques mortales hoy?-

-o es cierto estaba tan entretenido en tu fiesta que se me había olvidado ok te los enseñare, primero la genkidama aprovechando que estamos rodeados de naturaleza bien lo que debes hacer es levantar tus brazos y juntar toda la energía que puedas de los animales, plantas, y personas tu objetivo destruir esa montaña de allá- dijo señalando a una montaña gigantesca

-de acuerdo- dijo finn para luego levantar los brazos de forma en la que llegaba la energía hasta sus manos

-perfecto eso es suficiente finn ahora solo cierra tus manos de forma en la que la energía se quede en tu mano derecha- dicho esto Finn hizo lo que le dijo Goku para luego lanzarla a la montaña la cual quedo hecha polvo finn no se veía cansado es mas después de eso Goku le explico el golpe del Dragon el cual era de concentrar toda su energía vital en su puño y luego de un solo golpe expulsarla

-ok lo intentare pero esta energía no será suficiente para expulsar por completo, haaaaaaaaaa –finn se quito su gorro para poder evitar sacarlo volando pues finn se transformo en súper sayajin 1 –esto no es todo, ¡súper kaioken! – Finn convino el kaioken con el súper sayajin (como Goku contra paikuhan) –listo- concentro todo en su mano salió volando directo de su objetivo otra montaña la cual atravesó y luego salió un Dragon dorado el cual la rodeo haciéndola explotar finn se impresiono tanto como Goku pues Goku tardo mucho aprendiendo el golpe del Dragon

-es impresionante supera mis poderes con facilidad- pensó Goku sonriendo

Finn y Goku regresaron a la fiesta la cual siguió normal Finn conoció a Bulma, a Trunks del futuro y del presente, a Krilin, a Picolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, y a los demás a excepción de vegeta el cual no fue por estar entrenando hasta que todos se fueron a sus casas.

_**Una semana después**_

Finn, Marceline, Jake, la dulce princesa, y Bmo fueron al torneo de artes marciales de la galaxia del norte (donde está Goku) cuando llegaron vieron muchos humanos comprando o inscribiéndose en ese lugar finn hizo lo obvio inscribirse se veía que seria sencillo pues solo eran humanos después de las inscripciones los competidores quedaron así

Goku vs Picolo, finn vs Krilin, vegeta vs Dante (voy a poner nombres al azar por falta de creatividad con los nombres), Tenshinhan vs Yamcha, Trunks vs Gohan Por lo que empezó la primera pelea

Goku subió a la plataforma con Picolo

-No sé cuántas veces hemos peleado Goku pero cada vez es más interesante- le dice Picolo a Goku poniéndose en posición de pelea

-si Picolo recuerdo que la primera vez que peleamos fue en este torneo pero créeme que no será tan sencillo como la ultima vez- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea

Sonaron los tambores y dieron comienzo a la pela Picolo se arrojo asía Goku el cual esquivo rápido golpeándolo en el cuello haciendo que casi caiga de la plataforma pero se recupero a tiempo pateando a Goku en el aire y Picolo lo siguió de frente cuando Goku se recupero en el aire soltaron varios golpes el uno al otro esquivando y a veces golpeándose seguían peleando hasta que Goku antes de golpear a Picolo abrió la mano lanzándolo con una ráfaga de ki Goku se tele transportó detrás suyo dándole un codazo en la cabeza para tirarlo fuera de la plataforma lo cual funciono

-Y la victoria es para el participante Goku – dijo El presentador Goku bajo y le ayudo a Picolo a levantarse. –el siguiente combate será entre el participante finn contra el participante Krilin que pasen los participantes

Dicho esto Finn y Krilin se dirigieron a la plataforma

-bien será sencillo ganarle a el hijo de Goku ya que no es tan especializado como para vencerme así que lo hare rápido- pensó Krilin el cual no conocía la fuerza de Finn cuando estuvieron en la plataforma se dio inicio al combate y ambos se lanzaban golpes el uno contra el otro Krilin fácilmente golpeaba a Finn al cual dejo en la plataforma tirado

-¿qué pasa? ¿Es todo niño?- le dijo Krilin a un Finn el cual estaba tirado en la plataforma

-sinceramente ya estoy listo para pelear el calentamiento estuvo perfecto – decía Finn parándose y poniéndose en posición de pelea, Krilin se lanzo asía él pero Finn rápido apareció detrás suyo pateándolo afuera de la plataforma. –creí que sería más difícil que decepción- después de su pelea seguía Vegeta contra Dante Vegeta lo venció muy fácil después fue Tenshinhan contra Yamcha Tenshinhan le gano por poco pierde pero por suerte le logo ganar y en el encuentro de Gohan contra Trunks obvio que gano Gohan con una facilidad gigantesca por razones de la furia que lleva dentro

Cuando termino la primera ronda de cada uno tomaron un descanso que era de media hora Marceline se sentía mareada por lo que no comió nada

-Marcy ¿estás segura de no tener hambre?- le pregunto Finn viéndola como es que ella se sentía tan raro

-si Finnie descuida creo que mejor iré a la enfermería a ver qué me pasa siento muchas nauseas-

-claro te espero a menos que me toque pelear pronto-

-claro Finn, Dp acompáñame a la enfermería no me siento bien- la Dp asintió y se fue con Marceline hasta la enfermaría

-por cierto Krilin espero no haya resentimientos por lo de haberte ganado jajajajaja fue sencillo quería ver que tan fuerte eres-

-si descuida me esforcé sabiendo que res sayajin no creí ganar pero descuida y dime Finn como te va con tu novia últimamente- le dice con una sonrisa haciendo que Gohan y Yamcha volteen a ver a Finn

-pues sinceramente estamos muy bien vivimos juntos y llegamos al nivel 15 hace poco- dice sonrojado como solo Jake y los de más de Ooo conocían lo de los niveles Krilin le pregunto a Finn que era eso Finn se lo dijo en el oído haciendo que Krilin entendiera a que se refería por lo que Krilin se le quedo mirando de forma burlona diciéndole. –vaya veo que no eres un niñito después de todo jajaja- eso hizo que Finn se sonrojara

Cambiando de en la enfermería con la Dp y Marceline estaba un doctor el cual reviso a Marceline

-y dígame doctor que es lo ¿qué le pasa a Marceline?-

-pues solo puedo decir felicidades señorita Marceline está embarazada- al decir esto Marceline y la Dp solo dijeron. - ¡ ¿Qué?!- luego la Dp vio a Marceline con una sonrisita burlona para después decirle

-vaya marcy no creí que llegaras a eso con Finn felicidades-

-creo que ya recuerdo porque o cielos como se lo diré a Finn-

-pues dile en su pelea la cual empieza ahora-

-de acuerdo, gracias doctor vámonos Dp- dicho eso la Dp y Marceline salieron de ahí Marceline estaba contenta de saber que estaba embarazada cuando llego a la plataforma vio a Finn y a su padre peleando con el kaioken

-finn esta pelea se pone aburrida expulsa todo tu poder yo igual lo hare –se aleja Goku de Finn. –Haaaaaa –y Goku se transformo al igual que Finn en súper sayajin vegeta vio eso y se sorprendió por el hecho que Finn se haya tardado tan poco y le haya sido tan sencillo transformarse en súper sayajin

-debo decirle la noticia a Finn pero ¿cómo? –volteo a ver por todos lados hasta ver al presentador con su micrófono en mano. –Perfecto –dijo ella para correr y quitarle el micrófono

Mientras finn y Goku seguían peleando en el aire hasta que se escucho una voz por debajo de ellos

–Finn debo decirte algo- decía atreves del micrófono Marceline

-espera un poco estoy peleando aquí marcy me lo dices cuando termine- decía soltando golpes a Goku ambos estaba al mismo nivel pero cuando Goku se preparaba para golpear a Finn

-Finn…¡ESTOY ENBARAZADA!- GRITO ESO ULTIMO Marceline HACIENDO QUE Finn y todos a excepto de Goku el cual golpeo a Finn dijeran un enorme ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! Cuando Finn fue golpeado cayó al lado de Marceline

-finn ¿estás bien?- dijo soltando el micrófono y revisando a Finn

-si descuida no importa eso dime ¿enserio estas embarazada?- dijo sentándose donde cayo

-por supuesto eso era lo que me pasaba –

-entonces valió la pena perder con tal de saber que seré padre pero entonces creo que te propondré esto Marceline ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- ellos estaban siendo grabados por lo que todos escucharon

-por supuesto Finn- dicho esto Finn beso a Marceline muy tiernamente y Milk se puso muy contenta al igual que Bulma las cuales estaban en las gradas Goku fue a felicitar a Finn para después regresar a que pudieran hablar mejor dentro de donde estaban los demás

**Eeeeeeeeeeen fin hasta aquí llego hoy el fic estoy cansado perdón la tardanza pero aquí lo tienen dejen sus reviews y favoritos nos leemos luego bye y recuerden estas dos sabias palabras primero esta: el noob siempre es el pro ustedes son los noobs**

**Y la segunda es un antiguo dicho japonés el cual dice: ****Tsuneni saiaku no jōkyōde wa, yori o ataeru koto ga dekimasu **

**Siempre recuerden esas dos cosas si no saben japonés pongan esto en el google traductor y ahora si bye **


	6. problemas en el torneo mundial

**Hola a todos espero me perdonen el retraso pero ya saben fue navidad y toda la cosa pero bueno dejando de lado eso hoy seguiré con este fic que adoro tanto y bueno al fin pasara algo más interesante si se preguntan porque vayan abajo y sigan leyendo ahora si a empezar con esta cosa **

**Capitulo 6: problemas en el torneo de las artes marciales, el regreso de un ser maligno**

Una vez que entraron para poder platicar mas agusto ya que entraron Finn se des transformó de súper sayajin pero lamentablemente antes de seguir hablando una voz capto su atención

-Será mejor dar comienzo al siguiente por favor participante vegeta y participante Gohan vengan a la plataforma – dijo el presentador por el micrófono para luego ir vegeta y Gohan a la plataforma sin decirse palabra alguna

Al llegar a la plataforma y dar inicio a la pelea lo primero que hizo vegeta fue transformarse en súper sayajin cosa que de igual forma hizo Gohan ambos volaron asía el otro para soltar varios golpes ambos estaban parejos en poder y cada vez se iban elevando mas hasta que Gohan de una patada en el estomago saco volando para atrás a vegeta pero vegeta se recupero para luego cargar su galick ho y Gohan un súper kamehameha para luego ambos lanzarse el poder chocándolos Gohan no aguanto más y recibió el ataque dejándolo en el piso haciendo que se des transformé para cuando acabo la pelea dieron inicio a la última pelea una pelea que esperaba vegeta desde hace mucho tiempo la pelea era entre Goku y vegeta.

-vaya mi papa peleara contra vegeta esto será emocionante- dijo emocionado Finn el cual estaba viendo junto a Gohan la pelea que iniciaría

Empezó la pelea para que tanto vegeta como Goku se transformaran pero antes de que alguno atacara sintieron un ki tremendo lo cual los distrajo de su pelea, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un ki maligno aparte de Goku y vegeta, Finn, Gohan y los demás se dieron cuenta del ki por lo que sin dudarlo Goku y sus amigos se elevaron y salieron de ahí pero Finn se llevo cargando a Marceline y jake el cual se hizo pequeñito para ir en el hombro de Finn mientras que como la Dp quería ver qué pasaba Krilin la llevo con él y Bmo iba junto con ellos

De repente el ki se acercaba mas a ellos y se quedaron impresionados todos a excepción de los que viven en Ooo lo que veían no se lo podían creer como es que ellos estaban aquí

-es…. Es ¡Freezer y Coler!- dijeron impresionados pues que recuerden Goku mato a Coler y Trunks mato a Freezer y a King cold

-esto es imposible miren quien viene detrás de ellos- séllalo Trunks para que vieran como iba detrás de ellos King cold decidieron ir hasta ellos para poder acabar de una vez por todas con sus vidas por lo que apuraron el paso mientras llegaban hasta ellos porque no estaban nada cerca le contaron a Finn y a los demás quienes eran ellos y que fue lo que hicieron

-y exactamente todo eso fue lo que paso – acababa de contar la historia de cómo conocieron a Freezer y cuáles fueron sus fechorías

-es un maldito merece morir- dijo Finn transformándose en súper sayajin

-Calma Finn descuida el morirá te lo prometo y con el también su hermano y su padre- dijo Trunks volando a gran velocidad acercándose más a Freezer

-de acuerdo pero yo también quiero pelear- Finn puso una sonrisa y luego apresuraron el paso para cuando se acercaron a Freezer Finn le dio una patada en la cara mandándolo al suelo para luego bajar a donde se encontraba este

-no me interesa como regresaron a la vida esta vez los mataremos definitivamente –dijo Goku transformándose en ssj1

-Goku creí que eras más sensato pero se me olvidaba que eres un mono estúpido- dijo Cooler que se preparo para luchar pero antes de atacar se transformo en su última forma para empezar con la pelea

Mientras que con Finn, Marceline y los demás junto a Freezer

Freezer se iba levantando poco a poco del suelo

-será mejor que se refugien en un lugar seguro porque no quiero que maten a nadie- dijo Finn transformándose nuevamente. –jake llévatelas a un lugar seguro yo me encargo de Freezer, ¡súper kaioken! –grito Finn dicho esto jake se llevo a Marceline y a la Dp a otro lado. –Bien Freezer levántate que ahora me toca vencerte- dijo para luego ponerse en posición de batalla

-eres un maldito espera más bien ¿quién diablos eres tu algún otro amigo de Goku?-

-no, te equivocas yo soy su hijo-

-¿Qué? ¿Su hijo? ¿Eres Gohan?-

-no, mi nombre es Finn simplemente estuve en otra galaxia pero no importa dejemos la charla te acabare de una vez y quiero probar mi nueva técnica-

-jajajajaja que tú me quieres matar pero si solo eres un chiquillo, mejor prepárate para morir insecto- Freezer saco su poder al 100% y se abalanzo sobre Fin dándole patadas y golpes los cuales no afectaron a Finn de echo ni retrocedió y Freezer ya estaba cansado

-jejeje idiota acabare contigo, haaaaaaaaaa- cargo todo su poder y se preparo para expulsarlo. –¡GOLPE DEL Dragon! –acto seguido golpeo a Freezer traspasándolo y utilizando el golpe del Dragon acabando con la vida de Freezer

Mientras tanto con Goku

Cooler estaba más que cansado y dañado ya que Trunks le cortó un brazo y la cola mientras que Goku ya le había usado el kamehameha kaioken aumentado 20 veces

-vegeta si quieres acaba con él a mi no me importa-

-de acuerdo al menos quedare satisfecho- dijo vegeta pero antes de que hiciera algo mas se escucho un grito de dolor que venía de parte de Picolo cuando lo voltearon a ver vieron como era traspasado su corazón por el cuerno de King cold

-señor Picolo no, no puede ser –dijo Gohan que se quedo en shock tras lo que vio

Antes de seguir con algo más King cold lanzo varias ráfagas muy grandes de energía asía Goku, vegeta, y Trunks dejándolos moribundos y luego hizo que Gohan por ver la expresión en su cara hizo que viera como le arrancaba la cabeza a Picolo matándolo

-jajajajaja ese idiota no merecía seguir viviendo jajaja mira la expresión en tu rostro te vez patético- dijo el padre de Freezer riéndose de Gohan el cual se transformo de la nada en súper sayajin 1 y siguió aumentando su poder por la misma furia luego bajo asía donde estaba su padre y los demás los vio casi muertos por lo que se enfado mas

-no te lo perdonare, ¡MALDITO! –Gohan expulso más poder dejando con las bocas abiertas y sorprendidos todos los de ahí mientras que jake, Finn y los demás se acercaron y veían como Gohan expulsaba tanto poder para luego

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Gohan que con su poder estallo parte del suelo donde estaba para luego aumentar un poco su musculatura y su pelo se levanto de su misma aura de ki salían rayos por lo que todos se quedaron impactados incluyendo a Cooler y King cold. –Acabare con los dos insectos- dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba a Cooler y se preparo para atacar.

_(Voz de Goku como lo de cuando se acaba un capitulo en la tele: -hola soy Goku, vaya Gohan tienes unos poderes impresionantes vamos acaba con ellos se que tu puedes pues superas la fuerza de un súper sayajin ordinario,-_

_Gohan: yo vengare la muerte del señor Picolo a toda costa-. El siguiente capítulo de Dragon Ball z será: la furia de Gohan explota, el guerrero más fuerte del universo ha despertado)_

**Hasta aquí se los dejo jejeje ahora si va a empezar lo bueno pero antes les dejo una pregunta el es una pregunta sin sentido pero respóndanmela en los reviews **

**¿Si hubiera una invasión zombie y pudieras escoger a solo dos personajes de 10 animes que animes serian y que personajes escogerían? Respondan en reviews ahora si adiós y los dejo con mi grito de guerra ulelelelelelele **


	7. el despertar del guerrero mas fuerte

**Hola a todos hoy regreso con este capítulo de mi fic favorito (de los míos) se que me tarde pero también subí un nuevo fic de un anime llamado school days les recomiendo ver la serie para que luego si les gusto vayan a leer mi fic y también subí el nuevo episodio de los verdaderos sentimientos de Marceline por si lo quieren ver y pues nada gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos abajo (siempre me ha sonado raro decir eso XD)**

**Capitulo 7: la furia de Gohan explota, el guerrero más fuerte del universo ha despertado**

Gohan se puso en posición de pelea frente a Cooler ignorando por completo a King cold

-no me interesa cuanto haya aumentado tu poder de pelea aun así tu morirás- dijo Cooler para luego lanzar un golpe asía Gohan el cual desapareció antes de que Cooler lo tocara. – ¿que? ¿A dónde se fue?- dijo confundido él para luego sentir un golpe por la espalda haciendo que este se doblara todo por el dolor

Gohan le había dado un rodillazo por la espalda usando poca fuerza para el pero para Cooler fue como recibir 5 kamehamehas juntos por lo que se retorcía del dolor mientras Gohan sonrió de forma fría y satisfactoria

-no puedo creer que seas tan débil- decía Gohan caminando asía Cooler el cual intento patear a Gohan cosa que fue en vano puesto que Gohan detuvo la patada como si nada con su brazo izquierdo para luego sonreír y con el puño derecho golpear la rodilla de Cooler haciendo que esta se rompa por lo que el cayó al suelo adolorido

-mal… maldición –dijo retorciéndose del dolor mientras veía con odio a Gohan el cual se puso en frente de él y extendió un brazo a su cara y abrió la mano cargando una ráfaga de ki

-muere- dijo fríamente Gohan pero antes de lanzar el ataque King cold le llego por la espalda y lo tomo en forma de que le aplastaría las costillas

-jajajajaja ahora como te libraras de esta mocoso- dijo King cold apretando a Gohan pero este no decía nada ni siquiera se quejaba de cómo lo apretaba el padre de Freezer, por lo que se quedo con duda y siguió apretándolo pero al intentar seguir Gohan impidió con su fuerza el que lo siguiera aplastando con sus brazos pero él no se rendía por lo que intentaba cerrar los brazos cosa que no pudo por lo que Gohan se libero y tomo de un brazo a King cold con su brazo derecho y con el otro brazo le lanzo una ráfaga de ki en el estomago a cold atravesando su estomago y lanzándolo hasta una piedra pero como Gohan sostenía el brazo de cold este fue arrancado para luego tirarlo en el suelo Gohan se acerco a él pero cold salió volando hasta el cielo y acto seguido también Cooler (claro no puede caminar pero si volar) se pusieron juntos para cargar su ataque más poderoso la bola mortal usando todo su poder

-ahora si nunca podrás con este ataque- dijo cold con la mano arriba y el dedo índice levantado

-y en cuanto caiga explotaras con este planeta- dijo Cooler de igual forma con su padre

-ese maldito acabara con el mundo- dijo algo alterado Finn

-maldición estamos muertos dijo Goku aun tirado y sin poder moverse al igual que vegeta y Trunks

-no puedo creerlo estamos acabados en cuanto ese ataque toque el suelo- dijo Krilin igual de nervioso y asustado que todos a excepción de Gohan el cual seguía ahí parado

-no no no no no no no yo aun no quiero morir y menos sin que mi hijo haya nacido- dijo casi llorando Marceline la cual estaba abrazando a Finn el cual empezó a llorar y se tiro de rodillas en el suelo pensando " ¿por qué? maldita sea"

-jajajajaja hasta nunca idiota- habían dicho los dos para luego lanzar el ataque asía Gohan el cual no se movía ni mostraba señal de preocupación

-*en un susurro casi in audible* ka… me… ha… *se puso en posición para hacer un súper kamehameha* me…. Haaaaaaaaaa- dijo Gohan lanzando un kamehameha asía el ataque con el cual choco y sin esfuerzo se regreso a sus dueños

-¿Qué? Maldicioooooooon- dijeron ambos antes de recibir el ataque del kamehameha combinado con la bola mortal la cual cuando les llego los desintegro por completo y se veía desde el espacio como salía el kamehameha

Se veía como la tierra había sepultado todo menos a Gohan claro el cual seguía ahí parado con una sonrisa victoriosa para luego decir. –Lo hice –después se vio como salían de toda la arena Goku, Finn, vegeta, y los demás viendo asombrados a Gohan incluso Finn que según era el más fuerte de todos lo había superado y muy fácilmente Gohan, pero Finn no sintió odio ni celos del poder de su hermano al contrario sonrió feliz de ver lo fuerte que Gohan era al igual que Goku el cual estaba orgulloso del nivel que alcanzo Gohan pero su felicidad se fue al escuchar un llanto el cual era de Gohan

-go… Gohan es... ¿estás bien?-pregunto Marceline la cual se acercaba a Gohan

-el…. El señor Picolo murió- siguió llorando Gohan para luego abrazar a Marceline la cual lo consolaba el pequeño le tenía mucho respeto a Picolo y fue un gran amigo suyo a demás de que salvo su vida más de una vez y hasta salvo a Goku una vez contra Freezer recibiendo el ataque que iba para el

-lo siento tanto Gohan –seguía ahí llorando Gohan y luego llego Goku y con él los demás a donde estaban Gohan y la vampira

-a Gohan le agradaba mucho Picolo ¿no?- pregunto jake a Goku

-mas que agradarle Picolo era un gran amigo suyo- dijo bajando la cabeza triste Goku, pero una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- pero no importa lo podremos revivir con las esferas de Namekusein- dijo ya más contento para captar la atención de los de Ooo y de Gohan el cual se alegro por lo que escucho

-es cierto podremos revivir al señor Picolo con las esferas de Namekusein después de todo esas esferas no tienen restricción de las veces en las que se revive alguien – comento Gohan ya más contento pero seguía en brazos de Marcy

-ammm perdona la interrupción Gohan pero ¿qué son las esferas del Dragon?- pregunto algo confundida la reina vampiro

-pues veras marcy las esferas del Dragon son 7 esferas con poderes mágicos que tienen estrellas en cada una y según el numero de estrellas es el numero de la esfera, estas esferas pueden cumplirte los 3 deseos que tú quieras pero debes recolectarlas todas ya que cuando pides tus deseos al dios Dragon Shen Long estas se esparcen por todo el mundo -explico Gohan a la peli negra

-oooooooooh ya entendí entonces ¿le pedirán a ese Dragon que reviva a Picolo?- pregunto ella

-si, a y otra cosa Marceline-

-¿qué pasa?-

-ya me podrías soltar ya me calme no te preocupes- le dijo pues ella no lo dejaba quitarse de su abrazo, pero al ver que aun lo abrazaba lo soltó pero sin antes dedicarle un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla y decirle. –Perdona jejejeje- luego de dejar de abrazarlo fue con Finn y lo abrazo del brazo para luego darle un beso en los labios

Y Marceline le susurro a el oído a Finn

-creí por un momento que moriríamos Finn- y luego puso una cara así ^_^

-yo también – le volvió a decir Finn poniendo una sonrisa igual pero llamaron su atención

-hermano Finn date prisa que debemos regresar al torneo de artes marciales – dijo Gohan mientras señalaba a los demás que iban volando

-es cierto mejor darnos prisa y Gohan ¿por que no te des transformas?- dijo señalando a Gohan el cual seguía transformado

-ah claro es que mi papa quiere que controle mejor la fuerza del súper sayajin 2- le respondió el chico de 12 años

-¿súper sayajin 2?- se quedo con duda Finn y Marceline

-si veras la transformación en la que estoy es la que sigue del súper sayajin ordinario o súper sayajin 1 por lo tanto esta fase es la 2 pero al parecer soy el único que la puede hacer, eso me hace más fuerte que tu Finn- le respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa

-jajajajaja ya veremos luego quien es el más fuerte hermano- dijo con tono retador pero alguien no lo apoyo mucho que digamos

-vamos Finn sabes bien que tu poder es inferior por demasiado a el de Gohan- dijo la vampiresa acercando se a Finn

-oye que buen apoyo marcy- le replico el héroe

-y también soy mucho más rápido que tu- volvió a hablar el chico

- ¿a sí? Entonces compitamos en una carrera de aquí hasta el torneo de las artes marciales-

-de acuerdo y ¿qué me darás cuando yo gane?- dijo el chico aceptando el reto de su hermano

-si tu ganas entonces yo te invitare toda la comida que quieras y te llevare a Ooo, pero si yo gano entonces deberás admitir que soy el mejor y entrenaras para transformarme en súper sayajin 2- dijo muy confiado el héroe de Ooo

-de acuerdo acepto prepárate para vaciar tu cartera- dijo Gohan en posición para empezar a volar inclinándose un poco asía adelante pero luego se subió en su espalda Marceline

-ok yo me iré con Gohan, haya nos vemos Finn- dijo para luego abrazar mas fuerte a Gohan pegando sus pechos a su espalda cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Gohan

-si claro los veo haya van a morder el polvo-

-bien comencemos a las. 1, 2, 3- dijo y Finn salió disparado pero Gohan ni se movió

-que te pasa Gohan vamos a perder –dijo Marceline

-descuida el aun no va ni a la mitad del camino seguro ya se dio cuenta de que no estamos cerca de él- y eso era cierto pues Finn sintió el ki de Gohan y supo que lo había dejado atrás. –bien ahora si vámonos- dijo Gohan para sujetar fuerte de las piernas a Marceline para que no se cayera y desapareció del lugar reapareciendo cerca del torneo delante de Finn el cual casi llegaba pero lo dejaron atrás. –Jajajajaja genial lo dejamos como un tonto- dijo Gohan volteándolo a ver pero sin desacelerar e iba en picado asía el pateo trasero del torneo

-¡Gohan ten cuidado!- dijo Marceline señalando al frente captando la atención de Gohan pero volteo tarde por lo que se volteo y abrazo de forma en la que le cubriera el golpe a Marceline y cayó en el piso. –Gohan me…. Me salvaste- dijo con una sonrisita

-claro que si no podía dejar que te lastimaras jeje- dijo algo adolorido de la espalda y aun tirado en el suelo y Marceline le sonrió pero de la nada beso a Gohan en los labios por lo que este se sorprendió y abrió los ojos como platos y pensó. -¿q…. que está haciendo? ¿Por qué me beso?-

_(Ok otra vez lo de cuando se acaba un episodio) Marceline: hola chicos soy Marceline, mierda que eh hecho porque lo bese no digo que no me gustara pero…. De qué rayos hablo yo amo a Finn algo me pasa._

_En el siguiente capítulo de Dragon Ball z: a guardar el secreto, algo entre Gohan y Marceline _

**Y hasta aquí alguno se preguntara ¿porque lo hizo? Pues si recuerdan la descripción puse que Finn debería cuidar su relación con Marceline y si ya se Marceline tiene en años humanos 16 años y Gohan 12 pero bueno ustedes le irán entendiendo que onda con todo esto después ahora solo me queda darles la frase del día o noche y la pregunta **

**¿En qué creen que acabe el fic? Y no acabara pronto este fic durara mucho pero quiero ver que dicen y la frase es**

**Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde**

**Y bueno para curiosidad de donde es la frase pues a mí me gusta el rap español y la frase es el nombre de una canción de un rapero llamado porta si quieren búsquenla y si no pues ya que espero les haya gustado el fic y dejen sus reviews compártanlo en sus redes sociales a los que les guste alguna de las dos series y hasta la proxima**


	8. a esconder el secreto

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa todos como han estado hoy voy a seguir con mi fic favorito ya sabrán cual es y pues bueno tal vez dentro de un tiempo tal vez vaya a estar un poco ausente con los fics es que ya saben paso mi cumpleaños hace como 3 semanas y pues me quiero comprar el juego de devil may cry 5 es que esta genial pero bueno eso lo dejare para después ahora me enfocare en entretenerlos con el fic y pues bueno espero lo disfruten AAAAAAAAAH claro antes que nada muchos se preguntaron qué onda con Marceline de por qué beso a Gohan y todo eso pues primero lo primero no quiero que la vean ni como pedófila ni como puta simplemente es una cosa que le estará pasando con el paso del tiempo y ustedes lo entenderían si ya se supieran toda mi historia obvio no se las diré dejare que lo vayan viendo poco a poco y por fa no la vean como una puta yo adoro a Marceline es mi personaje favorito de hora de aventura (por que todo mundo me considera como Finn) y pues por eso no piensen mal de ella por favor ahora si espero disfruten el capitulo **

**Capitulo 8: a guardar el secreto algo entre Gohan y Marceline **

Gohan se empezó a dejar llevar un poco por el beso y se des transformo no por cuenta propia si no por lo relajado que estaba después de unos segundos Marceline se separo de él pero aun encima suyo luego recobro la cordura y se pego en la cabeza para después quitarse de encima de Gohan

-mierda que hice porque lo hice, me gusto pero, no no no no no en que pienso mejor debo calmarme- pensó la vampiresa sonrojada de la vergüenza

-ammm ¿Marceline estas bien?- pregunto el semi-sayajin parándose

-ah cla…. Claro descuida jejejeje- su voz sonaba nerviosa pero se tranquilizo un poco para luego notar que el pelo de Gohan era de un tono negro otra vez. -¿Gohan y tu transformación de súper sayajin?, creí que estarías así por lo menos por hoy-

-ah claro veo que aun no sabes que cuando uno se des transforma de la nada es por la tranquilidad que tiene, como yo cuando me…. besaste- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro pero lo escucho la vampiresa la cual volvió a sonrojarse ¿eso significaba que Gohan se sentía feliz y tranquilo de besar a Marceline? Ella no lo sabía bien pero aun así no pudo voltear a ver a Gohan a los ojos porque sabía que se volvaria a sonrojar y apenar como hacia cuando Finn aun era más pequeño y ella no le podía decir lo que sentía por el

-¿será a caso que lo mismo que me paso con Finn antes me este pasando ahora con Gohan? Tal vez sea un poco pedófila a decir verdad, después de todo Finn me ah gustado desde que el tenia 12 años, la misma edad que Gohan ella se sentía extraña pero ese beso con Gohan me hizo sentir… ¿en paz?, ¿segura?, ¿feliz?, ¿nostálgica?, no estoy segura pero me sentí como si nada mas importara eso era extraño debo saber qué es lo que me pasa y rápido- pensó nuevamente sin mirar a Gohan para que luego este se transformara de nuevo

Luego de un minuto llego cansado Finn a donde estaban los dos

-*respiraba muy agitado* mierda perdí- se des transformo tomo aire y se puso recto viendo a Gohan y Marceline. –Y díganme que hicieron mientras llegaba- el propósito de Finn era entretener a Gohan para que no le dijera sobre la apuesta pero tanto Gohan como Marceline se sonrojaron se voltearon a ver y luego desviaron sus miradas aun mas sonrojados Finn se dio cuenta de eso y tuvo que preguntar. – ¿qué es lo que ocurres?, porque esas caras- pregunto el joven para que ambos le gritaran "¡NADA!" cosa que espanto al muchacho de cabellera rubia para luego reír un poco pero esos dos aun seguían apenados sabían que no era bueno decírselo así que no dijeron nada y decidieron callarse

-y dime hermano ¿qué paso con la apuesta?- la pregunta hizo que dejara de reír su hermano el cual tuvo que hablar

-pues ni modo deberé pagarte lo que te prometí pero iremos para la cena y luego nos iremos a Ooo- luego de decir eso Gohan empezó a reír y dar pequeños saltos de felicidad lo que le parecía muy lindo y tierno a la vampira la cual lo abrazo haciendo que el parara de saltar y se sonrojara un poco (por el tamaño que tiene Gohan a comparación de Marceline: él le llega apenas a el pecho, if you know what i mean) luego de un rato de platica se fueron con los demás el día transcurrió normalmente pero Gohan y Marceline seguían sin voltearse por lo apenados que estaban después de unas horas Goku y los demás se fueron dejando solo a los habitantes de Ooo y Gohan el cual no se había des transformado.

Estaban en un restaurante y solo Gohan cenaba mientras los demás lo veían como se comía todo lo que llegaba a la mesa

-vaya y yo que creí que era el más tragón- dijo Jake asombrado de la velocidad y de la cantidad que comía Gohan

-¿Qué clase de estomago tienen los sayajin?- pregunto la Dp con cara de wtf

-ni idea pero eso no es justo ¿porque nosotros no comemos nada?- pregunto la vampira volteando a ver a Finn

-porque no puedo pagar nada más que lo que comerá Gohan- dijo el chico cabizbajo

-genial tengo hambre- volvió a decir la vampiro poniendo cara de puchero, Gohan la miro y tomo un plato de rameen para dárselo

-toma Marcy- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la vampira lo mirara y luego tomara el plato (por cierto están en una mesa grande con 6 sillas de un lado está la Dp junto a ella jake y al lado de Jake esta Bmo del otro lado está Gohan a su lado Marceline y al lado de Marceline Finn) para luego empezar a comer sin antes decirle "gracias Gohan" con una sonrisa

Una vez terminada la cena estaba Gohan muy contento y satisfecho

-*suspiro* que buena comida quede satisfecho- dijo tomando su estomago el cual no creció (por algún motivo) todos lo miraban a excepción de Marceline (todos los de la mesa)

-oye Gohan si te puedo hacer una pregunta por ¿qué aun no te des transformas?- pregunto el can mirándolo al igual que Finn, Bmo y la Dp

-es porque aun debo acostumbrarme a la transformación y la única forma de que me des transformara seria relajándome y estar tranquilo

-¿y que la comida no te tranquilizo?- ahora fue la Dp la que le pregunto

-no a mi nada me ah tranquilizado de forma en la que me des transformé- luego de eso volteo a ver a Marceline y ella a él para luego regresar a ver a otro lado un poco sonrojados. –bueno solo una cosa me mantiene tranquilo y feliz como para des transformarme- dijo con una leve sonrisa recordando el beso haciendo que Marceline lo recordara igual e hiciera lo mismo que Gohan

Todos los veían de forma extraña sin saber que les ocurría pero a Finn le molestaba de algún modo lo que pasaba después de esto siguieron con una plática normal en un momento antes de irse Marceline les dijo que debía hacer algo con Gohan y se lo llevo a otro lado

_En algún callejón de la ciudad _

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí?-

-solo quiero que por favor no le digas a nadie de lo del beso-

-si descuida no tengo motivo para hacerlo a demás no fue intencional ¿cierto?- lo dijo con una sonrisa pero Marceline no dijo nada estaba sonrojada viendo a otro lado cuando Gohan la vio tuvo que preguntar. –si fue intencional ¿no es así?-

-yo ya no lo sé-

-Marceline no es bueno que pienses en mi de otra forma des pues de todo serás madre y mi hermano es el padre-

-lo… lo sé, perdona no sé ni que me pasa perdóname- agacho la cabeza triste solo para recibir un abrazo de Gohan

-descuida no importa no llores marcy- le dijo este para que luego Marceline lo abrazara

Después de esto todos se fueron a Ooo con Gohan claro por una tipo brecha dimensional (o algo así) sin embargo algo estaba pasando en casa de Goku pues él estaba entrenando en el patio

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito el sayajin transformándose en súper sayajin aumentando su poder intentando llegar al nivel de Gohan. –maldición mi poder no se compara ni un poco con Gohan simplemente no puedo aumentarlo más este es mi limite sobrepase a Finn pero Gohan es muy difícil tal vez mi entrenamiento no sea suficiente, pero eso significa que…- puso una sonrisa. –Gohan será quien acabe con Cell eso es bueno así nadie tendrá que morir pues Cell no es tan fuerte como Gohan, espero que pasado mañana sea un buen día ya que el torneo de Cell es ese día- se dijo a sí mismo para luego ser llamado por Milk

Goku entro en la casa donde le pregunto a Milk

-¿qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Goku, estoy embarazada- le dijo muy alegre y abrazando a Goku el cual también la abrazo

-eso es una gran noticia Milk en cuanto regresen mañana los chicos se los diremos- dijo este muy contento

_Mientras en Ooo _

-genial adoro venir aquí- dijo Gohan intentando abrir la puerta pero al tocarla la tumbo por su fuerza. –jejeje ups perdonen saben que aun no conozco mi propia fuerza en esta fase jajaja-

-entonces destransformate bobo- dijo Finn

-no no lo hare por eso mismo debo controlar mi fuerza y no usarla tan despreocupadamente – luego de eso entraron en la casa para después Finn cenar algo pues el no pudo cenar nada en el restaurante luego Marceline acomodo en el sillón de la sala una almohada y una manta

-bien entonces te quedaras ahí Gohan- dijo Finn tomando de su vaso de jugo de naranja

-no Finn tú te quedaras aquí Gohan es nuestro invitado así que se quedara en la cama- dicho esto Finn escupió del un chorro del jugo

-¿Qué? Pero si es mi cama por qué debo quedarme yo en el sillón-

-ya te lo explique seria grosero que lo dejáramos en el sillón- así que no digas nada y ve a ponerte tu pijama para que puedas dormir rápido- le dijo de forma mandona y sella landó el sillón Finn solo agacho la cabeza y se fue a su baño a ponerse la pijama. –bien Gohan tu dormirás conmigo así que no pienses hacer nada extraño mientras duermo ¿entendiste?- le dijo la vampiresa al adolecente el cual estaba confundido

-¿a que te refieres con cosas extrañas?-

-no te hagas el tonto ya sabes a lo que me refiero- ella pensaba que se estaba haciendo el menso pero el de verdad no sabía a qué se refería

-no te entiendo nada, ¿hablas de ponerme a entrenar mientras estas dormida? Porque si es así descuida tengo sueño y no tengo muchas ganas de entrenar por ahora- el comentario de él hizo que ella comprendiera, el no tiene una mente pervertida ni nada de eso a comparación de su hermano el cual sabia dar doble sentido a algunas cosas o incluso sabía que era el sexo

-ya veo al parecer aun su mente es muy inocente que tierno- pensó ella poniendo una sonrisa así ^_^

Después de eso se fueron a dormir pero Gohan se movía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla y sudaba un poco

_Sueño de Gohan_

_Estaba en los juegos de Cell (aun no pasan) se veía a Goku muy golpeado y Cell estaba como si nada tomándolo con una mano del cuello y por otro lado se encontraban sus amigos muertos y Gohan en fase 1 tirado muy dañado a un lado de Cell y Goku presenciando como el androide ponía una mano enfrente de la cara de Goku el cual solo volteo a ver a Gohan y le dijo, "perdóname hijo no pude hacer nada contra él, adiós" acto seguido Cell carbonizo la cabeza entera de Goku tirando su cuerpo a un lado de Gohan luego Cell se le acerco y le dijo "el siguiente y ultimo eres tu jajajajaja" en la cara de Gohan se veía fácilmente el miedo que tenía antes de que llegara un kamehameha de Cell una lúes brillante paso enfrente de ambos y de ella salió una chica la cual era Marceline que le dijo a Gohan "tranquilo estoy aquí contigo"_

_Fin de la pesadilla de Gohan_

Se veía a Marceline abrazando a Gohan acariciando su pelo mientras le decía que se tranquilizaba que ella estaba con él así que no tenia de que temer ella lo veía con una tierna sonrisa mientras Gohan el cual seguía dormido cambio el estado de asustado y agitado a tranquilo y feliz para que luego pudieran dormir tranquilos pues lo único que Gohan necesitaba para estar tranquilo no era solo el beso de Marceline si no el saber que ella estaba ahí con el

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeen fin aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy no sin antes dejar la pregunta del día la frase del día y el nombre del próximo capitulo **

**Pregunta (esta pregunta es muy importante para mi así que por favor contéstenla): ¿Cuál es el nombre y contraseña de tu facebook? No se crean ¿ustedes leen mis otros fics? Porque enserio, enserio me encantaría que los leyeran ya que eh notado que no encuentro muchos de los que ponen reviews en un fic como en el otro enserio chequen mis otros fic y para quien no lo sepa yo leo sus fics así que enserio se los agradecería y no es tan difícil solo debes entrar en donde esta mi perfil el cual se encuentra a un lado del título de algún fic ¿ven? Es fácil así que neta yo se los agradeceré así como les doy gracias por sus reviews y bueno ahora la frase del día es:**

**Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto **

**A ver si saben de donde es yo siento que si pero bueno ahora si el capitulo siguiente se llama: los juegos de Cell empiezan, la noticia de Goku y Milk **

**Pero bueno adiós y gracias por leer dejen sus reviews y compartan en sus redes sociales a los que les guste alguna de las series a ver si les gusta el fic ahora si adiós chavales **


	9. el torneo de cell inicia

Que tal laidys jajajajaja tenía ganas de saludarlos así. : D bueno hola que tal a todos bueno primero que nada esto es para los que me quieran decir de alguna forma jejejeje díganme Vikor ¿Por qué? Pues simple un gamertag mío se llama así XD bueno segundo creo que estaré mas tardado con los episodios de cada fic pues aun debo subir de los verdaderos sentimientos de Marceline, el de school days alternative history, de perdido entre las dimensiones, solo tú y yo, y antier subí un nuevo fic llamado déjame estar contigo es finnceline jejejeje bueno pero por ahora empiezo con este cap. De mi fic favorito ósea la verdad ok espero lo disfruten por cierto se me olvido decir que Gohan no tiene cola ni vegeta solo Finn y Goku pero Goku la lleva amarrada

Capitulo 9: los juegos de Cell empiezan, la noticia de Goku y Milk

A la mañana siguiente Marceline estaba despertando poco a poco solo para darse la sorpresa de que Gohan no estaba en la cama con ella al ver que no estaba se levanto de golpe asustada salió volando bajando a la sala

-¡Finn Dónde está Gohan No lo…!- se cayó al ver que Finn tampoco estaba se desespero aun mas pero luego vio una nota en el sillón

Querida Marceline

"Linda iré a comprar varias cosas me tardare a lo sumo una horas perdón por no avisarte pero bueno me acabo de dar cuenta jeje jejeje regresare en cuanto termine desayunen algo tu y Gohan y los veo luego"

Con cariño Finn.

Después de que leyó la nota se calmo por un momento para recordar que Gohan no estaba ella salió de la casa apurada buscándolo y gritando su nombre hasta que escucho a alguien por atrás de la casa

-haaaaaaaaaa- Gohan se encontraba entrenando lanzando patadas y golpes que apenas y se veían al aire y estaba transformado en súper sayajin 2 pero su ki aumentaba considerablemente, en un momento tomo unos lingotes de hierro (los saco de los tesoros de Finn) y los lanzo en el aire su propósito era romperlos en pedazos cuando cayeran como cuando corta la leña pero…

-¡Gohan!- grito la vampiresa haciendo que el susodicho volteara a verla para que luego le cayeran los lingotes en la cabeza en total eran tres y luego cayó al suelo haciendo que la vampiro saliera corriendo asía él. –o por dios ¿Gohan estas bien?- le pregunto la vampiresa pero el chico no contesto ella lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo adentro de la casa donde lo recostó en la cama, después de unos 3 minutos empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco

-al fin despiertas dormilón- le dijo poniendo una sonrisa mientras ella estaba hincada aun lado de la cama

-Auch mi cabeza ¿qué me sucedió?- dijo soban doce la nuca para luego ver a la vampiro la cual sonrió levemente y nerviosa para luego voltear un poco la cabeza a otro lado

-Pu… pues… te distraje mientras entrenabas y te cayeron unos lingotes de hierro en la cabeza, eh estado tratando de despertarte con todo ruido moviéndote e incluso te bese tres veces pero no funciono- eso ultimo hizo sonrojar a Gohan

-¿enserio me besaste?-

-¿eh? Jajajajaja no por supuesto que no jejejeje- rio levemente la vampiresa para luego ver cabizbajo al chico. -¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto sentándose al lado de él en la cama

-pues veras yo anoche tuve una pesadilla donde estábamos en los juegos de Cell y luego…-

-espera ¿que son los juegos de Cell?- le pregunto confundida

-pues veras…- Gohan le conto quien y de donde era Cell le conto sobre el torneo que habría y que debían pelear contra él para salvar el mundo. –bien ¿te quedo claro? –pregunto a lo que la vampira asintió. –bien pues estábamos todos excepto tu y Finn ahí, y… Cell tenía tomado del cuello a mi padre él me dijo "lamento no poder a ver hecho nada lo siento Gohan", luego Cell le desintegro la cabeza y lo arrojo a un lado mío- lo que le dijo dejo medio espantada a Marceline con el solo hecho de imaginarse eso. –luego el me dijo que yo seguía y me espante…. Pero de pronto una luz apareció y una voz linda y dulce me dijo que me tranquilizara que ella estaba conmigo, dime Marcy ¿tú fuiste la que me dijo eso? –la pregunta la puso sonrojada

-si Gohan yo te consolé en la noche también al abrazarte te des transformaste eso me puso a pensar dime Gohan ¿tú te tranquilizas con mis besos o te tranquiliza estar conmigo?-

-Lo que más me gusta y tranquiliza es el saber que estás conmigo Marcy… - se cayó un momento para que luego Marceline lo abrazara y él le dijera. –marcy se que es raro pero pues si muero en los juegos de Cell me faltara saber varias cosas que me intriga saber así que ¿me podrías decir a que te referías con cosas extrañas anoche? –al decir esto ella abrió los ojos como platos por la petición del chico

-pues creo que no te puedo decir no a ti así que de acuerdo te ensayare a que me refería con eso – ella se sentó bien volteando a ver a Gohan para que ella se sonrojara. –Gohan dime sa… sa… ¿sabes… como nacen los bebes?- le pregunto para qué Gohan luego asintiera y le dijera prácticamente como, ella vio que él no sabía ni por experiencia ni por que sea un poco como Finn si no pues por ser listo. –pues a eso me refería con "cosas extrañas"-

-¿entonces el sexo es extraño?- le pregunto extrañado ¿entonces por que ella está embarazada si se le hace extraño eso?

-no el sexo no es raro solo que pensé que pues tu…-

-¿qué haría eso mientras dormías?- pregunto sonrojado ella asintió con la cabeza. –a caso crees que soy así a… además ni siquiera sé cómo se hace o se siente- dijo ella lo volteo a ver se alcanzaba a ver su dulce e inocente carita ella no lo resistió y lo beso poniéndose encima de el

-entonces ¿quieres que te enseñe?- su voz era una muy seductora Gohan no sabía que decir se quedo en shock con la pregunta pero…

-n... no- le dijo trabándose un poco la respuesta la sorprendió un poco también. –No lo hagas tu y Finn serán marido y mujer dentro de un tiempo y no quiero hacer algo así porque lastimaría a mi hermano…. –se cayó un momento pensando un poco. –No digo que no me gustaría hacerlo contigo pero mientras haya algo por lo que tú y Finn estén juntos no puedo hacer nada –ella agacho la cabeza para luego sonreír y voltear a verlo con pocas lagrimas en sus ojos

-perdona lo sé pero algo tienes que cada que te veo quiero estar contigo –le dijo para acariciar una mejilla suya dejando extrañado a Gohan el cual se sentó en la cama haciendo que ella se sentara en sus piernas y tomando con su mano izquierda la mano de ella

-Marcy creo que tal vez…. –se cayó un momento el sabia que eso no era fácil de decir sobre todo por como lo tome ella. –Tal vez no estés enamorada de mi hermano del todo –el comentario la hizo abrir sus ojos como platos ¿eso sería posible? ¿Enserio ella no lo amara tanto? O tal vez no lo ama

Ella no sabía qué hacer solo se levanto cabizbaja de la cama para decir en un susurro "baja a desayunar en cuanto estés listo" y ella bajo

Después del desayuno y de que llegara Finn se fueron a la casa de Goku

-papá eh llegado- dijo Gohan entrando a la su casa para luego abrir los ojos como platos al ver al Namekusein con vida se emociono y fue a abrazarlo después de que Goku les explicara de que fue a el nuevo planeta de Picolo por Dende y para revivir a Picolo y Milk les conto del embarazo, tuvo que interrumpir Gohan toda la felicidad transformándose en frase 1 (por cierto él se des transformo)

-¿Qué pasa Gohan porque te transformas?- pregunto Finn con cara extraña igual que Milk y Marceline pero Goku el cual estaba transformado y Picolo se pusieron serios

-es la hora de irnos- dijo Gohan apretando sus puños al oír esto Marceline y Milk sabían lo que significaba ya era tiempo de….

-¿irnos? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Finn

-Finn se nos olvido comentarte que hoy inician los juegos de Cell el es un guerrero mucho más poderoso que Cooler y Freezer pues tiene las células de todos nosotros a excepción de Gohan y tú- lo que escucho le impacto ¿alguien así de fuerte existía? Lo único que sintió fue ira para después transformarse por igual

-bien entonces los acompañare- dijo Finn decidido

-yo también- dijo Marceline todos la miraron con cara rara

-Marcy ¿de qué hablas? Si vas seguro morirás no quiero perderte- le dijo Finn a ella pero ella solo le sonrió

-descuida estaré cerca mas no me dejare atacar –de alguna manera no le agradaba eso a Finn pero sabía que ella iría de todas forma así que accedió a que fuera luego de eso Milk se despidió de todos deseándoles suerte

Una vez que llegaron junto a Yamcha, Tenshinhan, y también Krilin encontraron a vegeta y Trunks con él en el centro de una plataforma de pelea se encontraba el ser conocido como Cell todos a excepción de Goku se quedaron en unas a un lado de la plataforma (Gohan trae un traje parecido al de Goku)

Goku se puso frente a Cell al parecer el pelearía primero

-ah con que tú serás mi primer contrincante –dijo con una sonrisa Cell

-así es, me dijeron mis amigos que eres muy bueno para copiar nuestras técnicas- dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla

-si así es-

-bien pues ataco primero- dicho esto se abalanzo asía el lanzando una patada a la cara pero Cell lo esquivo y luego Goku le lanzo varios golpes pero Cell los esquivaba como si nada en un momento dado Goku le dio un codazo con el brazo derecho en dirección a la cara de Cell el cual tomo el codo del sayajin con su mano izquierda para luego lanzarlo asía delante de él, Goku se reincorporo para luego dar varias maromas asía atrás en una que estaba a punto de salir de la plataforma desapareció y re apareció al instante detrás de Cell con una patada la cual esquivo de nuevo para que Goku volviera a soltarle varios golpes que esquivo y en un momento uno de los golpes lo paro con su mano derecha y lo golpeo a Goku con el brazo izquierdo pero Goku le alcanzo a patear la cara, ambos se hicieron para atrás pero se reincorporaron para después subir hasta el cielo y empezar a intercambiar golpes apareciendo de un lado a otro, en un momento ambos tomaron de la palma al otro con fuerza mientras se soltaban rodillazos los cuales chocaban pero en uno de ellos Cell jalo a Goku dándole un rodillazo en el estomago para volver a acercarlo y darle otro en la cara y después golpearlo asía el suelo y Goku cayó en la plataforma pero se tele transporto detrás de Cell agarrándolo de un pie y lanzándolo asía arriba pero se logro reincorporar pronto para luego voltear a ver a Goku con una sonrisa

-vaya esto sí que es entretenido sería una lástima si uno de los dos cae fuera de la plataforma ¿no crees Goku?- dijo volteando a ver a la plataforma Goku se percato de lo que tenía pensado hacer y volteo a ver a los demás (la Dp y jake también fueron eh)

-¡MUEVANSE, ALEJENSE DE AHÍ! –grito Goku para que luego Cell lanzara un ataque a la plataforma haciéndola explotar Gohan y los demás salieron volando del alcance del ataque pero Marceline no le dio tiempo suficiente para volar por lo que una parte de la plataforma salió disparada asía ella pero Gohan logro llegar y tomar en brazos a Marceline para luego dirigirse junto a los demás a unas montañas pequeñas cercanas a el área de batalla para después dejar en el piso a Marceline (parada claro)

-bien listo ahora la única forma de perder será rindiéndose o morir eso está mucho mejor, bueno mejor continuemos antes de que me aburra- dicho esto la pelea siguió intercambiando golpes patadas y rara la vez ataques de ki en un momento de la pelea Goku lanzo a Cell de un golpe a el piso pero este se levanto para luego ver a Goku preparando su siguiente ataque

-kaaaaameeeee- dijo posicionando sus manos en forma del kamehameha

-jajajajaja enserio piensas que creeré que usaras el kamehameha- dijo riéndose de Goku mientras lo miraba desde el suelo

-es imposible que Goku utilice el kamehameha a esa altura él sabe que la tierra puede sufrir un gran daño usándolo- dijo Krilin de igual forma pensando que se trataba de un chiste de Goku pero…

-haaaaameeee- volvió a decir Goku para que la energía se creara entre sus manos dejando perplejos a todos

-enserio lo hará- dijo Cell para luego ver como Goku desapareció de la nada y luego abrió los ojos como platos volteando a ver abajo y encontrarse con Goku y el kamehameha en manos

-haaaaaaaaaa- grito en señal de lanzar el ataque contra el pecho de Cell para cuando el destello de luz desapareció se veía el cuerpo partido de Cell por la mitad el cual cayó al suelo

-genial Goku lo logro venció a Cell- dijo con alegría Krilin pero se cayó al ver a los demás aun serios luego volteo a ver a Cell el cual se empezó a regenerar y se levanto de un brinco

-es cierto se me olvidaba que tenias incluso las células de Picolo-

-exacto por eso tengo la habilidad de regenerarme- dijo Cell acostumbrándose a las partes regeneradas

-maldito Cell estás muerto- dijo con rabia Picolo (recuerden que el alcanza a escuchar todo por sus oídos de largo alcance XD)

Una vez terminada la charla regresaron a la pelea pero Goku un poco mas agitado hasta que en un momento lanzo a Cell de una patada para empezar a lanzar bolas de energía contra él pero él se logro reincorporar para luego usar un tipo escudo protector gigante derrumbando piedras y acercándose mas y mas a Goku el cual recibió parte de la energía de lleno lanzándolo al suelo pero se levanto algo dañado

-no tienes oportunidad Goku será mejor que te comas una semilla del ermitaño- le dijo Cell mirándolo desde el cielo pero Goku se tranquilizo y su ki bajo un poco dejando de ver su dorado color del pelo dejando un amarillo más opaco y quitando su pose de pelea para decir

-me rindo- dijo Goku dejando impresionados a todos

-Goku ¿acaso sabes lo que significa esa palabra?- dijo Cell por lo que Goku asintió. –entonces sabes que eso significa que yo gano el torneo y la tierra estará acabada por tu culpa ¿no es así?- le volvió a preguntar pero Goku le volvió a hablar

-nunca dije que terminaría esto aun queda un peleador que puede acabar de seguro contigo en la siguiente pelea-luego de eso voltea a ver a todos con una sonrisa y dice. –ya es tu turno… Gohan –el comentario sorprendió a todos menos a Gohan el sabía que no tardaría en salir al campo de batalla Gohan asintió y salió volando a un lado de Goku mirando a Cell. –descuida Gohan usa solo tu nueva transformación cuando sea más necesario –Gohan asintió con la cabeza para ponerse en posición de batalla para después Cell se le lanzo con varios golpes los cuales Gohan esquivaba rápidamente y luego….

**Hasta aquí se que es muy poco pero bueno hago Lo que puedo y pues aquí la pregunta del día.**

**¿En qué parte de mi casa creen que se me ocurre todo esto? **

**Les daré unas opciones**

En el baño

En el Xbox

En el Xbox 360

En mi cama

En la cocina comiéndome todo lo que hay

En la compu viendo hentai

En la sala

Ok ustedes díganme en los reviews donde creen que se me ocurre todo el ganador le diré su premio en el próximo capitulo

Y pues la palabra del día

14 de febrero día de san Valentín, 15 de febrero día mundial de las pruebas de embarazo

Jejejeje ok no pero neta la frase es: las cosas vienen y van pero este amor nunca se ira

Si esa es la frase del día no rima pero queda :D y pues nada espero os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy recuerden checar mis otros fics y tenía pensado una idea de crear un grupo o pagina en facebook donde se podrían enterar de que fic subiré nuevo de que capitulo así que díganme si se les hace buena idea y si no pues háganmelo saber ahora si hasta la próxima y no se pierdan el cap. de los verdaderos sentimientos de Marceline que subiré pronto al fin y revisen mi nuevo fic

Chau chau


	10. sacrificio

**Hooooola lo se hace poco subí otro capítulo de este fic pero me dieron unas ganas tremendas que decidí hacer el capitulo jejejeje así que empiezo no sin antes preguntarles de ante mano ante pie ante pierna ante todo quiero decirles que estoy decidido de hacer una página en facebook propia para informarles de mis próximos fics, darles pequeños adelantos de los mismos, decirles que capitulo saldrá y en qué día lo termino y cualquier otra cosa que se me venga a la mente y pues terminen de leer esto para saber más de la pagina así que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 10 (yey llegue al capítulo 10): Gohan supera su límite, adiós chicos.**

Gohan seguía luchando cada vez mas agitado contra Cell, el lo vencía en fuerza y velocidad pero fue porque Gohan no usaba su nueva transformación Cell le lograba dar varios golpes en la cara y el estomago mientras que el ki de Gohan disminuía tras cada golpe que le daban

Marceline no soportaba ver como lo golpeaban y se enojaba mas tras cada golpe que recibía

-¿por qué no hacen nada por ayudarlo? ¿Que no ven que lo puede matar?- dijo enojada la vampira volteando a ver a Goku el cual sonrió feliz.

-Descuida Gohan únicamente se pondrá serio cuando sea realmente necesario- dijo para luego poner una cara seria como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo

-Goku no se si ya te diste cuenta pero desde que Gohan dejo la otra transformación su ki y poder bajaron muchísimo algo debió suceder es… es como si nunca se hubiera transformado en fase 2- dijo nervioso Picolo haciendo que todos pusieran una cara como de espanto

-si eso es cierto –Goku cerró sus puños para levantar uno a la altura de su barbilla. –entonces eso significa que podríamos morir todos –al decir esto la preocupación de todos aumento

-maldición Gohan por favor no mueras- dijo Marceline volteando a ver cómo le seguían dando una paliza a Gohan

Cell tomo de la cabeza a Gohan tras darle una patada en la cara para luego lanzarlo adelante suyo y lanzar un ataque de energía el cual Gohan esquivo rápido. -¡IDIOTA! –grito Cell apareciendo detrás de Gohan para luego golpearlo y lanzarlo a unas rocas donde se estrello Gohan para luego bajar al piso. –Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito Gohan elevando un poco su ki para esparcir las rocas y salir caminando con la ropa de la parte de las rodillas rasgada y dejando ver parte del gi (ósea el traje) roto pero solo un poco

-vaya con que aun puedes pelear ¿eh?-

-por favor déjalo no tiene caso que luchemos yo no soy como mi padre no me gusta pelear y mucho menos ver morir a alguien, mi padre me dijo… que tengo un poder escondido aun dentro y que por él cuando me enfado puedo aumentar demasiado mi fuerza- al comentario de Gohan Cell rio un poco

-jajajajaja enserio piensas que diciéndome eso lograras espantarme, al contrario ahora quiero que me muestres tus verdaderos poderes- dicho esto apareció delante de Gohan y lo tomo entre sus brazos aplastándole las costillas haciendo que Gohan gritara de dolor. –anda que te pasa enfurécete si sigues así nunca podrás vencerme –decía riendo Cell mientras veía sufrir a Gohan todos los miraban a Cell con enojo (bueno vegeta mas con rabia de no poder pelear). –Ahora si no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos será mejor que te enojes y me demuestres de que eres capaz, enójate maldito insecto-

-hay no solo me robo las células también los diálogos- pensó enojado vegeta

Luego de ver como gritaba Gohan de dolor Cell lo soltó tirándolo en el suelo para luego ver a todos los demás y luego sonreír mientras Gohan se levantaba con dificultad

-mmmm tengo una idea si no te puedo hacer enojar causándote daño entonces lo hare contra tus amigos- dijo Cell para luego abrir un espacio entre sus pies un poco y luego apretar sus puños mientras que de su cola salían unas criaturas parecidas a él pero más pequeñas y azules

-Cell jrs anden pueden jugar un rato con todos ellos y no tengan piedad- dicho esto los mini Cell rieron para luego salir volando hasta donde estaban todos los demás. –Será mejor que no se confíen de ellos porque después de todo son mis hijos- les dijo a todos mientras los Cell Jr. Se burlaban de los humanos, sayajins, y vampira una vez que terminaron de hacer eso se arrojaron contra todos pero Marceline salió volando lejos para esconderse detrás de una montaña que se encontraba detrás de Gohan y Cell

En un momento dado de la pelea el androide 16 salto de la nada para tomar por sorpresa a Cell desde atrás apretándolo para que no escape

-¿Qué? Numero 16 –dijo Cell volteando su cabeza para verlo

-ahora mismo explotare contigo para acabar contigo de una vez por todas- dijo el androide espantando a Cell pero al momento de intentar explotar no funciono. -¿Qué? ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? –pregunto sin soltar a Cell

-lo lamento numero 16 pero… cuando fuiste reconstruido te sacaron la bomba que llevabas dentro –dijo Krilin con esfuerzo para que no lo golpearan en la batalla aunque después de decirle esto fue arrojado al suelo, para que luego Cell aprovechara y le lanzara un ataque de ki al androide despedazándolo dejando libre su cabeza Gohan se enojo al ver esto y su ki aumento considerablemente

-vaya vaya al parecer eso fue efectivo después de todo pero no es suficiente –dijo para luego voltear a ver a Gohan y luego dar una orden a sus hijos. –muy bien vasta de juegos si quieren matarlos háganlo ahora no se preocupen solo acaben con ellos esto aumento el enojo de Gohan pero aun no serbia del todo, los Cell Jr. Seguían golpeando brutalmente a todos y Cell aprovecho para quitarles las semillas del ermitaño en un momento la cabeza de 16 que se encontraba cerca de Gohan empezó a hablar

-Gohan…-

-numero 16- dijo Gohan mirándolo igual que Cell

-no es pecado pelear por la justicia, al contrario eso es una buena obra, se cómo te sientes ahora pero… ya no tienes por qué soportarlo, solo tienes que… dejar escapar la furia que llevas dentro –dijo para que luego Cell se acercara a el

-eso fue un buen consejo, pero déjame informarte… que lo estoy haciendo a mi manera ¿entendiste? –le dijo Cell volteando a verlo para abajo y luego 16 sonrió

Pero salió de la nada Marceline la cual se acerco a Gohan mirándolo

-también recuerda que debes proteger a tus seres queridos porque… nosotros confiamos en ti- le dijo en ese momento Finn la volteo a ver desde el suelo para luego ver como ella besaba a Gohan y Finn abrió sus ojos como platos pero Cell se acerco a ella y la arrojo de un golpe para un lado en donde ella ya no

-Gohan protege a los animales y a las plantas de este mundo… que tanto ame… te lo encargo –dicho esto Cell se acerco mas para luego pisarle la cabeza de la cual broto sangre (si es que se le puede llamar así) y salieron piezas de ahí

-no tenias por que meterte en esto… siempre fuiste un inútil –dijo Cell con una sonrisa sin mirar a Gohan el cual se quedo en tipo shock (mientras la imagen de un pájaro (que podría ser el espíritu santo si saben que Dragon Ball tiene que ver con el catoliquísimo, viva) pasaba enfrente de Gohan volando para luego volar y centrarse en su cara donde de la nada se levanto un poco su pelo para luego soltar un gran grito. –Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito Gohan elevando su ki y su pelo transformándose en fase 2 pero al instante una cola de mono le salió al igual de cómo le salió a Finn pero a él se le rompió un pequeño agujero del pantalón donde salió la cola dorada luego de eso apareció junto a Marceline la cual estaba moribunda y muy mal

-Marceline por favor no me dejes –dijo Gohan con lágrimas en sus ojos ella también soltaba varias lagrimas pero eso no evitaba que ella sonriera al ver a Gohan con vida

-Gohan perdona por darme cuenta tan tarde, yo…. Te amo –esto sorprendió a Gohan el pensaba que solo decía incoherencias pero… -lo supe pues solo por ti daría mi vida, solo contigo estoy más que feliz,….. Solo tú me vuelves a hacer sentir viva, también dile a Finn que me perdone por esto –dijo viendo a Gohan a su cara para ver lagrimas saliendo y cayendo en sus mejillas, pero en un momento de la nada Cell golpeo a Gohan haciendo que ser mueva a un lado para luego presenciar

-muere- dijo Cell lanzando un ataque de ki gigantesco a Marceline haciendo que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra al fin pudo dejar este mundo aquella inmortal

Gohan no soporto ver la muerte de la persona que más quería y aun menos después de lo que le dijo apretó los puños y su ki aumento demasiado el cielo pasaba de una tarde soleada a una noche la cual era iluminada por la luna llena al momento de que salió la luna llena Goku volteo a otro lado y le tapo los ojos a Finn para que no la vieran Gohan estaba dándole la espalda a la luna mientras se enojaba mas y mas

-eres un… maldito, no… te lo perdonare… ¿Cómo te… atreves?- dijo Gohan mirando al suelo mientras su pelo se movía junto con su cola y salían rayos cayendo cerca del hasta que…

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito de nuevo Gohan mientras su pelo crecía asía atrás y desaparecían sus cejas y su musculatura aumento un poco una vez terminado el grito se puso firme y abrió sus ojos los cuales cerró en el grito para luego decir. –No importa como yo, vengare la muerte de Marceline- dijo en un grito Gohan dejando impresionados a todos ¿hasta dónde podía llegar a ser capaz ese niño? Luego de decir esto apareció delante de Cell a el cual pateo sacándolo volando por los aires re apareció detrás del para lanzarle varios golpes todos fueron efectivos no fallo ninguno el último golpe de su combinación fue con un golpe en el estomago dejando inmóvil a Cell para luego de una patada de hacha lanzarlo al suelo donde Gohan apareció delante de él, Cell se levanto viendo con miedo a Gohan el cual sonrió de lado viendo el temor de Cell. –lo sé yo también estoy impresionado por el poder del súper sayajin 3 –dijo Gohan viendo como Cell retrocedía varios pasos

-su… ¿súper sayajin 3?-

-si veras la fase en la que está mi padre, vegeta, y mi hermano Finn es la primera ósea la fase 1 en si la fase en la que estuve por unos segundos fue la fase 2 y esta es la que lo supera ósea el súper sayajin 3 le dijo a Cell el cual seguía aterrado para que luego Gohan lo golpeara asía arriba y luego apareciera detrás del dándole un codazo lanzándolo a el suelo pero antes de tocar el suelo apareció Gohan y lo pateo en el estomago haciendo que por la patada se cortara su cuerpo a la mitad haciendo que Gohan sonriera triunfante y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-no puede ser Gohan tiene un poder increíble sobrepasa a los de Cell con facilidad- dijo Trunks asombrado

-¿Qué? ¿Gohan qué?- pregunto Finn con los ojos tapados

-el ki de Gohan aumento de la nada que es lo que está ocurriendo Trunks- pregunto Goku igual

-y ¿Por qué me tapas los ojos papa?-

-te lo explico luego-

Gohan apareció detrás del cuerpo de Cell dejando a la luna enfrente pero no la miro hasta que Cell se regenero pero Gohan lo arrojo lejos de una patada Gohan miro recto pero cayo Cell dejando a Gohan observar la luna llena en ese momento abrió ambos ojos como platos para luego ver en su pecho que latía fuerte su corazón y sin cesar

-maldita sea Gohan también tiene cola si se convierte en ozaru estaremos acabados – dijo Picolo espantado para que luego Gohan regresara a estar en forma base (sin súper sayajin) Picolo intento con un ataque cortar la cola de Gohan pero al chocar contra ella no le hizo ni un rasguño luego hizo lo mejor que pudo destruir la luna. –Listo ahora no debe haber problemas en… -se cayó por que Gohan grito para luego empezar a crecer y se empezó a tomar forma de un gorila gigante con el pelaje dorado empezó a volverse loco pero como ya Finn y Goku dejaron de taparse los ojos por la falta de la luna y Cell se espantaba cada vez mas

-Gohan recupera la cordura acaso ya olvidaste lo que le prometiste a Marceline- dijo Finn en un grito y al decir esto Gohan empezó a recordarla para que luego un brillo dorado pasara por todo su cuerpo y se empezara a encoger regresando a su tamaño anterior pero ahora solo llevaba pantalón, sus muñequeras y sus botas azules se veía con muchos pelos de color rojo en su cuerpo y terminaban en sus muñecas y en el cuello también se dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen y su pecho su pelo era negro y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda sus parpados eran de color rojos y sus ojos eran de un iris amarillo su cola también era roja

Gohan miro su nuevo cuerpo dando a entender que ese mismo día desato dos niveles del súper sayajin, este era el 4 y luego sonrió para ver la cara de aterrado de Cell el cual fue golpeado de la nada en el estomago y Gohan había sido luego se separo y Cell trato de golpearlo pero sin si quiera tocarlo salió volando con el brazo roto y ambas piernas también

-¿Cómo hiciste esto? –dijo adolorido el androide viendo a Gohan el cual solo llego pateándolo como si nada y sus patadas ni se veían solo se veía a Cell siendo lastimado por Gohan para luego ser lanzado de un golpe en la cara con el cual le rompió la nariz y choco contra una montaña haciéndola añicos

Después de eso Cell se levanto regenerando las partes rotas para luego aumentar su musculatura a más de lo que su cuerpo aguantaba y se paso junto a Gohan el cual estaba decidido de acabar con el viéndolo a la cara para luego clavar un gran golpe en su estomago con el cual Cell se quedo arrodillado mientras su apariencia cambiaba

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Cell?- pregunto Trunks

-Hm ya veo, Cell no podrá permanecer con su cuerpo perfecto por mucho tiempo más – dijo Picolo captando la atención de Trunks

-sí pero… ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?- dijo Yamcha mirando a Picolo al igual que Tenshinhan

-esperen y verán – dijo Goku viendo a Cell

Cell se tapo la boca intentando que no pasara lo que se temía pero… de la nada empezó a escupir y salió de su boca una chica de pelo rubio (extrañamente ella no tenia baba ni nada que raro) muy hermosa con un pantalón azul una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro

-¿Qué? pero si es… numero 18- dijo impresionado Krilin

-¿numero 18? ¿Es otra androide?- pregunto Finn a lo cual Goku le dijo que Cell tuvo que absorberla a ella y a su hermano numero 17, luego de eso Gohan sonrió de lado viendo que logro sacarle a numero 18 de adentro suyo para que luego Cell regresara a su forma anterior intento volver a tragarse a numero 18 pero Gohan lo pateo en la cara tirándolo lejos para que luego Cell se levantara furioso

-maldiciooooooooooooooooooooo on no, no puedes vencerme yo…. Yo acabare con este planetaaaaaa –grito enojado el androide mientras su cuerpo creció y engordo demasiado para luego levantar ambas manos

-¿Qué? –dijo Gohan viendo a Cell

-jajajajaja ahora mismo acabare con sus vidas mi cuerpo ahora es una bomba de tiempo, yo también moriré pero con ello también este maldito planeta, en solo 5 minutos yo estañare y conmigo ustedes morirán también –dijo Cell con una sonrisa para que luego Gohan se pusiera en posición de pelea

-eres un maldito no dejare que te salgas con la tuya –dijo Gohan el cual lo iba a atacar pero

-alto no me ataques pues si lo haces explotare inmediatamente ahora ni yo puedo detenerme, me hubieras matado cuando tuviste tu oportunidad jajajajajaja –se rio de Gohan el cual empezó a soltar lagrimas se arrodillo en el piso y con sus puños golpeaba la tierra provocando que se agrietara todo el lugar donde estaba

-no, no, no –dijo Gohan teniendo en mente a la vampira. –Yo prometí vengar su muerte y ahora no podre hacerlo –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Todos estaban pensando en que hacer y Goku luego volteo a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro (ya habían pasado 4 minutos)

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Goku? –pregunto Krilin

-por más que estuve pensando esta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para vencerlo –todos excepto Gohan claro lo miraron confusos hasta que puso su dedo de en medio y el índice juntos en su frente y levanto un poco la mano izquierda para despedirse. –Adiós a todos –dijo Goku para que luego todos abrieran sus ojos como platos y él se tele transportara

-Gokuuuuuuuu –grito Krilin para que luego vieran como aparecía al lado de Gohan y poniendo una mano en Cell sin quitar la derecha de su frente luego volteo a ver a Gohan

-peleaste muy bien hijo quiero que le pidas a tu madre que me perdone siempre hice las cosas a mi manera- dijo captando la atención de su hijo para que luego viera a Finn poniendo ambas manos en Cell. – ¿Finn? –

-no dejare que te vayas sin mi después de todo solo eh podido estar poco contigo y quiero poder estar tiempo contigo papa así deba morir por igual – Goku asintió entendía lo que sentía Finn al saber que tenia padre y que se moriría pronto luego Finn miro a Gohan para decirle. –hermano hazme el favor de revivir a Marceline y cuídala amala y esta con ella todo el tiempo, por favor – Gohan solo los veía ahí con unas sonrisa para que después Goku dijera. –Adiós – y se tele transportó de nuevo para que Gohan se levantara e intentara alcanzarlo cosa que no logro y cuando se desapareció grito

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAA! –grito con mas lagrimas en sus ojos perdió tres personas queridas en un solo día

Goku, Finn y Cell se tele transportaron a el otro mundo en el planeta de kaio-sama

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo traes aquí nosotros que hicimos? –pregunto espantado kaio-sama para ver a Goku y a los otros dos

-lo siento kaio-sama pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar a donde ir- dijo Goku

-maldicioooooooooon –grito Cell para luego explotar junto al pequeño planeta de kaio-sama

Goku, kaio-sama, Finn, Gregory (un tipo saltamontes que vuela), y bubles (un mono pequeño) salían volando de donde era antes el planeta de kaio-sama

-lamento lo de tu planeta kaio-sama pero era para salvar a la tierra- dijo Goku

-pero como te atreves a destruir mi planeta por salvar el tuyo a demás de que me quitaste la vida –dijo kaio-sama algo enojado

-perdone a mi padre pero era necesario, por cierto ¿dónde está Cell que no debería estar con nosotros? –pregunto Finn a lo que kaio-sama se percato y se preocupo

-es cierto todas las almas deben pasar antes con enmadaio-sama pero Cell… no está, eso significa que…. Cell aun sigue con vida –dijo kaio-sama espantado a lo que Goku no lo podía creer

En la tierra Gohan estaba muy triste y en ese momento se des transformo en fase 1 luego todos se acercaron a Gohan, Krilin puso una mano en su espalda intentando reconfortarlo para después tomar en brazos a numero 18 y todos lo vieron con cara rara

-Krilin ¿me quieres decir que tienes pensado hacer con ese androide?, si sigue con vida debemos acabar con ella cuanto antes- dijo vegeta

-no vegeta te equivocas los androides no son malos simplemente que tenían un objetivo fijo el cual debían cumplir – dijo Krilin viendo a vegeta y ajena doce junto a Tenshinhan y Yamcha pero… un fuerte viento soplo para luego ver delante de Gohan y luego de la nada un rayo de energía choco contra el pecho de Trunks el cual lo atravesó dejando un gran hueco vegeta al ver esto se quedo en shock

-veamos, ¿quien fue?, a fue Trunks dijo una voz ya muy conocida cuando se disipo el polvo que lo cubría se veía a Cell en su forma perfecta pero su poder aumento a el de la fase 2

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- pregunto Yamcha

-pues verán yo debo tener intacto una parte en especial de mi cuerpo para regenerarme y esa es mi masa cerebral ósea mi cerebro mientras eso no sea destruido por completo yo seguiré regenerándome- dijo Cell señalando su cabeza

Gohan al verlo vivo se transformo en fase 4 para luego sonreír

-¿qué pasa por que la sonrisa?- pregunto Cell viéndolo

-estoy feliz porque podre vengar la muerte de mi padre, mi hermano y de Marceline, quiero destruirte con mis propias manos –dijo Gohan con una mirada segura pero luego escucho un grito de vegeta el cual se transformo en súper sayajin y se lanzo contra Cell para darle una patada y mandarlo al cielo y él lo siguió lanzándole muchos ataques de ki pero Cell se libro de ellos para acercarse a enfrente de vegeta y decir. –el príncipe del planeta vegeta….- luego lo golpeo lanzándolo al piso y cargar un ataque de ki el cual lanzo pero Gohan se acerco y lo recibió en el brazo izquierdo cosa que no le afecto en absoluto luego Cell lo miro y bajo al suelo donde estaba más que furioso porque Gohan se reía de sus poderes

-de acuerdo estoy arto de ti y este planeta- luego de eso se puso en posición del kamehameha. –kaaaaameeeee haaaaameeee, esta vez no solo será la tierra si no el sistema solar completo –dijo Cell cargando un gran kamehameha pero Gohan también lo estaba haciendo

-aumentado 10 veces, kaaaaameeeee haaaaameeee- después de eso todos se alejaron dejando ahí a Gohan y Cell

-muere maldito- dijo Cell para luego lanzar su kamehameha el cual estaba llegando a donde Gohan para que luego el gritara. –Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – y salió un kamehameha de Gohan color rojo el cual era más grande que el de Cell lo cual lo sorprendió

-Cell esto es por mi padre, por mi hermano, y por todas las personas que has matado pero sobre todo… ¡esto es por Marceline! –grito esto ultimo aumentando su poder para hacer que Cell reciba todo el poder y desintegrarlo completamente y dejando un gran oyó en el suelo mientras se veía a Gohan flotando arriba de él y bajar las manos y poner una sonrisa. –Lo logre –dijo para que luego todos se acercaran y lo felicitaron para luego ir a el templo de kamí-sama donde…

**Hasta aquí eh estado tres días terminando este capítulo estaba inspirado jejejejeje :3 espero les haya gustado ahora pregunta del día**

**¿Cómo quieren que le ponga a la página de facebook que quiero hacer?**

**Esto lo preguntare en otros fics así que ayúdenme para elegir un nombre el nombre será anunciado en el próximo capítulo de este fic así que avísenme en los reviews ahora si hasta la prrrroxima chau.**


	11. especial

**Holalalalalalallalalalalala espero estén bien porque yo estoy orgasmi… a no espérate a lo mejor me demandan por decir eso aquí jejejeje pinche werevertumorro espero no me demande ni nada hola ¿cómo han estado? ¿Ustedes también tienen vacaciones o no más yo? Ulelelelelelele ah en que, que les iba a decir… ah claro muchos saben o se enteraron que yo ya no seguiría con mis fics por razones de tristeza y que no quería seguir con esto eso fue por que casi pierdo a una persona muy especial una vez que supe que no la perdería decidí continuar con esto pues ella es la razón de que escribo bueno espero me disculpen por mi casi ida de aquí y no me maten por tardarme… ah claro y bienvenidos al capítulo de la verdad aquí presente esta mi primo Josué el cual ah empezado a entrometerse en mis fics pero aun así es buena persona**

**Josué: ya acabaste de presentarme pendejo o cuanto más pinche rato tengo que esperar**

**Yo: no wey aun sigo presentándote cállate y siéntate .l. **

**Josué: ne ni madres ya yo me presento… que pedo pinches bitches desde ahora yo hago los fics y mi pinche esclavo al que no le pago ni un centavo se encargara de escribirlos y si mi subordinado esclavo es el pendejo de mi lado**

**Yo: vete a la puta verga pendejo ni creas que harás los fics desde ahora solo te invite para que te conozcan wey bueno como sea cabron mas bien yo soy el que no te paga pendejo como sea este capítulo va dirigido a mi "amiga" cherry.26cl que probablemente haga su aparición este capítulo pues…**

**Josué: ya ni te hagas pendejo bien que te gusta wey **

**Yo: pues si wey me gusta después de todo ****es mi novia**

**Josué: ¿enserio?**

**Yo: si aparte yo la amo **

**Josué: ok felicidades **

**Yo: gracias, también a todos no se los quería contar por culpa de una pelea pero si la escritora cherri.26cl yo pues enserio cherri y yo somos novios desde hace no mucho se los quería informar en este capítulo especial y es especial porque mi cherri aparecerá desde ahora en el ok mucho spoiler mejor sigamos**

**Josué: ok ¿comenzamos? **

**Yo: si ya mejor**

**Ok la dinámica del capítulo será diferente pues se centrara en varios sub capítulos por así decirlo **

**Capitulo 11: a) solo quiero vivir contigo**

Una vez terminaron con Cell se dirigieron volando asía el templo de kamí-sama en todo el trayecto Gohan no dejaba de lamentarse el hecho de que su padre y su hermano murieron el sabia que a Marceline la podría revivir al igual que Finn pero Goku ya no podía volver Gohan aun no se des transformaba y no tenía planeado hacerlo por el momento una vez llegaron todos a el templo de kamí-sama Dende se acerco a saludarlos a todos y felicito a Gohan por su victoria a lo cual Gohan le puso una sonrisa la cual quito para poner una cara seria y sacar el punto de la conversación

-Dende necesitamos usar las esferas del Dragon ¿las tienes tu? –le pregunto a el Namekusein el cual iba a hablar pero un ruido los interrumpió

-Hola chicos como les fue en… -dijo contenta Bulma la cual se había quedado en el templo de kamí-sama para esperarlos pero se cayó al ver que faltaban Marceline, Finn, Goku, y Trunks también faltaba aparte Vegeta. – ¿qué pasa donde están vegeta y los demás? –pregunto nuevamente para que luego Tenshinhan le mostrara en sus brazos el cadáver de Trunks esto sorprendió a Bulma y pensó lo peor de Vegeta. Trunks ¿murió?, ¿y donde esta Vegeta a él también lo mataron? –

-no Bulma Vegeta sigue en el campo de batalla no se que le ocurre –dijo Krilin quien tenía en brazos a numero 18

-debe de estar avergonzado de que lo tuve que salvar –dijo Gohan

-Gohan ¿por qué te ves así? –pregunto espantada Bulma la cual no lo avía visto aun

-ah esto es por que llegue a la fase 4 de un súper sayajin espero mi mama no se enoje y piense que soy un rebelde como ella dice incluso se puso a llorar cuando le dije de la fase 2 –dijo el recordando cuando su mama se entero de la segunda fase

-eso no es lo importante Gohan si tenemos aquí las esferas del Dragon de echo Mr. Popo las tiene –después de decir esto trajeron las esferas a Trunks lo dejaron acostado en el piso al igual que a 18

-sal Shenrong y cumple nuestros deseos (por cierto recuerden se dice Shenlong pero se escribe Shenrong o era sherong no recuerdo bien) –una vez llamado al dios Dragon una luz dorada ilumino las esferas y salió Shenrong

-han reunido las 7 esferas del Dragon pueden pedir sus deseos solo puedo concederles 3 –

-¿3 deseos entonces aumentaste los números de deseos? Pregunto Yamcha mirando a Dende el cual asintió

-Shenrong por favor necesitamos que revivas a toda la gente que fue asesinada por Cell –le pidió Gohan al gran Dragon el cual respondió

-entendido eso es muy fácil de hacer –una vez dicho esto sus ojos rojos se iluminaron y en efecto todos los que murieron en manos de Cell revivieron, Trunks se puso de pie y su herida desapareció rápidamente la gente se entero de que todos revivieron (nota: aquí mr. Satán si es rico y todo pero él no se llevo la victoria de los juegos de Cell) a excepción de tres personas en especial. –hay algo que debo decirles, tal parece que dos de los sujetos no podrán revivir sus nombres son Goku y Finn –esto los impacto a todos era obvio lo de Goku ¿pero por que Finn no? –Tal parece que el sujeto al que llaman Finn decidió no revivir con lo que él se ha quedado en el otro mundo por su cuenta –dicho esto lo entendieron también lo de Goku pero…

-y ¿qué hay de Marceline ella tampoco quiere regresar? –le pregunto desesperado Gohan mirando a Shenrong

-ella es otro caso al parecer ella tenía una vida inmortal de edad fija si la quieren revivir se tendría que gastar el segundo deseo bajando su edad a una más comprensible la edad la escogeré yo pero necesito saber quien de ustedes protegerá su vida inmortal –antes de que alguien hablara rápidamente Gohan dijo

-yo lo hare me encargare de cuidar de su vida por la eternidad –dijo Gohan decidido captando la atención de todos

-Gohan de que hablas tú no eres inmortal morirás antes que ella –le dijo Picolo intentando llevar la razón pero

-Picolo de eso me encargo yo descuida –le dijo Gohan sin más para voltearse asía Shenrong. –Muy bien como segundo deseo quiero que la edad de Marceline baje yo seré su protector –dijo Gohan directamente a Shenrong para que sus ojos brillaran y ahora una luz blanca muy fuerte apareció frente a ellos por lo que se tuvieron que tapar los ojos una vez se quito la luz quedaron con la boca abierta en donde se encontraba la luz ahora estaba una Marceline de 13 años de edad aun así lo que cambio fue que era más pequeña que Gohan en estatura su pelo le llegaba la mitad de la espalda pero su figura no cambio que digamos seguía teniendo esa hermosa figura suya aparte de que sus pechos seguían siendo igual de grandes (obvio se ajustaba el tamaño de sus pechos a su cuerpo ^/^) también su rostro se le notaba mas como niña de nuevo ella estaba parada con una cara así ^_^ para decirles a todos

-hola chicos, y hola Bulma –saludo la vampira para luego recibir un abrazo de parte de Gohan el cual estaba feliz de verla ahí viva. –tranquilo Gohan que ya no parece que yo sea la que te tenga que consolar mira estas más grande que yo ^_^ -le dijo Marceline apoyando la cabeza en su hombro de Gohan pero sintió algo peludo miro bien y se separo de la impresión. Aaaa Gohan por que estas así, mmm ahora que te veo aun con tanto pelo sigues siendo lindo –dijo la vampira nuevamente para que luego Gohan se des transformara y quedara normal

-Marceline es bueno que hayas revivido –dijeron todos a excepción de Picolo el cual estaba cruzado de brazos

-y dime Gohan ¿qué harás para poder cuidar de ella por la eternidad siendo aun mortal? –pregunto Picolo captando la atención de todos (por cierto Marceline aurita trae puesta la misma ropa que uso en el capítulo de lo que estaba perdido pero recuerden más pequeña y modo anime) en eso llego vegeta con todos para que viera como estaba Trunks puso una leve sonrisa cuando lo vio vivo y luego miro a Marceline al igual viva aparte de eso miro a Shenrong y regreso la mirada al frente donde estaba Bulma con cara enojada lo que espanto a Vegeta

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? Hiciste que me preocupara mucho por ti al no verte con ellos creí que te había matado Cell a la próxima podrías avisar por teléfono diciendo algo como "oye Bulma adivina que no me morí llego en un rato" o "amor Gohan ya venció a Cell por cierto mataron a Trunks pero lo reviviremos pronto" pero no verdad prefieres ponerme nerviosa Agh te odio –dijo Bulma con rabia cruzándose de brazos

-perdona Bulma solo me quede pensando un poco no es para tanto –le pidió perdón Vegeta a Gohan se le hizo extraño pero también recordó que vegeta se disculpo con Gohan por ser solo una carga durante la pelea

-oigan no piensan pedir su último deseo de ser así me retirare para la próxima vez –dijo Shenrong a punto de irse pero Gohan le grito "espera" acto seguido dijo

-el último deseo… Vegeta se que tu ya querías pedir esto antes pero… -Gohan suspiro y miro de nuevo a Shenrong. –Shenrong quiero tener la vida eterna –dijo Gohan dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos incluso Goku y Finn que lo veían desde el mas haya pero aun así Shenrong concedió el deseo en ese momento una luz dorada cubrió a Gohan al momento de quitarse no causo ningún cambio pero aun así su vida ahora era eterna no acabaría nunca igual que un vampiro eso era perfecto pero a pesar de su vida eterna no dejaría de entrenar él quería ser cada vez mas fuerte

-de acuerdo les eh cumplido los tres deseos hasta la vista –dijo para luego esparcir las esferas por todo el mundo dejando impresionados aun a todos

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto Gohan mirándolos a todos

-¿Cómo que por que la cara? Gohan nadie se esperaba que pidieras ese deseo –dijo Marceline aclarándole las dudas a Gohan pero parecía enojada

-pero si pedí el deseo es por ti Marcy quería estar contigo por siempre por eso lo pedí para quedarme contigo – (por cierto en partes como estas me inspiro en una persona ^/^) Gohan al decirle eso la vampira se sonrojo de forma muy linda en la cual Gohan se acerco y la beso en los labios tiernamente a lo cual también ella correspondió Krilin tenía una cara de decepción pensando "genial hasta Gohan se consiguió una chica más rápido que yo" una vez se separaron Marceline rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Gohan mirándolo mientras se sonrojaba pero una pregunta le surgió a Gohan ya que no sentía un ki preciso. –Marceline el ki del bebe que llevabas dentro… ya no está –dijo ante esto se volvieron a espantar todos sobre todo jake y la Dp (recuerden que ellos vinieron). –al parecer Shenrong solo revivió la vida completa de tu cuerpo con lo que como no llevaba casi nada ese bebe no pudo resucitar su existencia quedo nula –esto puso triste a Marceline al igual que Finn pero él no tanto

-por cierto Marceline espero seas feliz con Gohan –se escucho una voz la cual era de Finn. –La verdad debo ser sincero contigo Marceline en cuanto a lo que siento por ti –esto llamo la atención de casi todos pero sobre todo de Goku, Marceline y Gohan. –la verdad cuando empecé a estar contigo y aun no te eh amado completamente en si me gustas tú por tú forma de ser pero no es un amor real solo que al ver que tu parecías quererme a mí y había un pequeño sentimiento mutuo decidí estar contigo así intentando enamorarme de ti pero al parecer no funciono perdona por mentirte todo este tiempo pero no quería que lo supieras porque pensé que podríamos avanzar en la relación – ante esto Marceline no parecía enojada ni triste

-gracias por decirme la verdad de todas formas yo tampoco te eh querido completamente de eso me di cuenta cuando conocí a Gohan entendí que lo amo por eso quiero estar con el ahora que se que no hay problema contigo estoy feliz de no sentirme mal o algo a si- dijo Marceline abrazando del brazo a un sonrojado Gohan

-si Marceline espero ambos sean felices mi padre y yo nos quedaremos en el otro mundo para poder entrenar no es así papa- dijo nuevamente Finn mirando a Goku

-si así que no se preocupen por resucitarnos nosotros nos quedaremos aquí bueno no vemos cuiden y cuando se mueran aquí nos veremos –se despidieron Finn y Goku y dejaron de hablar todos se vieron con una cara como de o.o; ¿qué acaso Goku deseaba su muerte? No seguramente no supo que dijo, una vez terminaron esto se decidieron ir cada quien a su casa Vegeta se llevo a Bulma y Trunks los siguió, Picolo se quedo a vivir ahí, Yamcha debía ir por Puar en kame hause al igual que Tenshinhan el cual dijo que ya no se volverían a ver entre ellos se despidieron y se fue Marceline se fue con Gohan los dos volando saludaron al maestro Karin y siguieron su vuelo asía la casa de Gohan en medio del camino Marceline abrazo a Gohan mientras volaban quedando los dos mirándose con una sonrisa mientras al volar daban vueltas por el aire (lo sé ando de cursi pero me entenderían si fueran yo) para luego besarse los dos Gohan apresuro el paso apegándola a su cuerpo en un abraso mas pera luego ir más rápido una vez llegaron Gohan entro triste al igual que Marceline toda esa felicidad se fue entraron tomados de la mano al abrir la puerta pasaron los dos y Milk fue a abrazar a Gohan pero cuando vio que solo eran dos.

-Gohan ¿donde están tu padre y tu hermano? –ante esto los dos chicos bajaron la mirada Gohan le conto sobre el sacrificio de ambos al oír esto empezó a llorar descontroladamente pero todos ahí la intentaron reconfortar

-descuida mama aunque papa ya no esté él estará en contacto desde el otro mundo él me lo dijo –esto hizo calmar más a su mama pero ahora había otra pregunta

-esta… bien Gohan pero dime ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto señalando a Marceline la cual estaba a un lado de Gohan

-oh claro aun no te cuento esto, veras revivimos a todos los asesinados por Cell Marceline también murió en medio de la pelea así que tuvieron que bajar su edad a una más comprensible en este caso ahora 13 años pero sigue siendo una vampira yo soy ahora el encargado de cuidar de ella por lo que le pedí a Shenrong…. Que ahora yo tuviera la vida eterna –esto sorprendió a su madre y a su abuelo (si Og Satán está ahí)

-y si me permites preguntar Gohan ¿Cómo vencieron a Cell? es que la televisión se descompuso en un momento –dijo el abuelo de Gohan (si no participo mr. Satán pero sí estuvieron los reporteros y lo vieron todo incluso como Gohan mato a Cell por lo que se lo informaron al presidente gato o lo que sea creo que es un perro dijeron que él era Gohan el hijo de Goku por lo que como el señor ese sabia donde vivía Goku fueron directo a casa de Goku ok les acabo de explicar solo una parte para que no se pregunten como lo supieron)

-pues veras al momento en el que se descompusieron las cámaras me transforme en fase 2, y al ver a Marceline asesinada pase a una nueva fase la fase 3 –acto seguido uso esa transformación dejando con la boca abierta hasta a Marceline. –pero eso no fue todo luego hubo luna llena y adivinen quien recupero su cola –dijo mostrándoles la cola Milk se espanto porque sabía lo que puede pasar. –descuida mama ya no surte el mismo efecto ahora puedo hacer esto –dijo y se transformo en fase 4. –esta es la cuarta fase puede que sea la más fuerte –después de decir esto se des transformo para quedar en base. –con esa transformación lo mate, por cierto mama como dije antes me hice inmortal por así decirlo para cuidar a Marceline lo que significa que… -no termino de hablar

-claro Gohan entiendo te puedes ir a vivir con Marceline pero díganme algo ¿ustedes dos ahora son pareja? – (por cierto Jake y la Dp están fuera comiendo la Dp le debía dinero a Jake así que le invito la comida jajaja Dp pendeja) a ante esto los dos chicos se sonrojaron pero Gohan tomo valor y tomo de la mano a Marceline

-si mama somos pareja y tengo planeado estar con ella por la eternidad –dijo el sayajin mirando con una sonrisa a la madre

-ok de acuerdo te podrás ir con ella si me prometen que tendrán una boda – dijo emocionada Milk y un fuerte "¿queeeee?" se escucho por afuera de la casa y de la nada entraron reporteros haciendo preguntas a la pareja como: "¿es cierto que usted derroto a Cell con una onda de energía roja?", "¿usted es la novia del guerrero de nombre Gohan?", "¿Gohan estas libre aun?" eso lo pregunto una chica a esta pregunta Marceline se enojo, "¿es cierto que ella es una vampira y que antes tenía 16 años?"… Marceline se arto y les grito

-¡OK TODOS CALLENSE FORMENCE Y SI QUIEREN PREGUNTAR HAGANLO ORDENADAMENTE! –dijo Marceline y al instante se formaron detrás de la mesa de la sala para que Marceline y Gohan se sentaran frente a la mesa y esperaban preguntas, pasaron varias preguntas acerca de la pelea, de Goku, de la pareja como "¿Cómo se conocieron?", a parte una que otra chica pidiendo ser novia de Gohan pero Marceline rápidamente tomaba el micrófono y les decía "no puede lo lamento él es todo mío" ante esto ella se decepcionaban pues Gohan les dijo que era cierto que el estaba enamorado de Marceline en un punto alguien hizo una pregunta relacionada al tema que dijo Milk

Estaba un reportero entrando seguido por el camarógrafo (ok esto no estaba planeado pero a ver si les gusta XD). –hola a todos y bienvenidos a alcachofas news hoy tenemos en exclusiva la conferencia de prensa (si es que se le pude llamar así pues entraron como locos) para la pareja de nuestro salvador del mundo Gohan y su novia Marceline que tal vez llegue a ser su esposa vamos con la pareja para averiguarlo –dijo Juanito alcachofa (XD) para acercarse a la pareja y preguntarles. –Gohan ¿es cierto que ustedes dos piensan casarse? –la pregunta sonrojo a Marceline pero Gohan se levanto y Marceline por igual

-lo estuve pensando y Marceline ¿quieres ser mi esposa? –ante la pregunta Marceline se sonrojo para luego sonreír y besar a Gohan para luego asentir con la cabeza pues se quedo sin palabras, una vez termino todo esto todos en el mundo conocieron a Gohan por salvar al mundo pero claro muchos otros no les importo aun no creían que eso fuera posible pero igual al día siguiente Trunks regreso a su línea temporal del tiempo donde el acabo con los androides 17 y 18 malos y aparte con Cell en su primera forma.

Después de esto paso un mes y era el día de la boda enserio Marceline se le veía muy contenta y Gohan aun más aun no se habían regresado a Ooo de echo la mayoría pensó que algo les paso la Dp y Jake seguían ahí porque querían estar en la boda todos sus conocidos a excepción de los de Ooo estaban ahí estaba Picolo, Krilin, Yamcha, Trunks del futuro, extrañamente para todos también fue número 18 que según esto empezó a salir con Krilin nadie se lo pudo creer pero al parecer era cierto pues llegaron juntos, aparte de ellos vino hasta Vegeta el cual venia de traje, todos vinieron Marceline estaba con el vestido de novia que uso Milk cuando se caso con Goku y Gohan usaba un traje con corbata se le asía raro casarse a esa edad pero pues serian inmortales obvio la edad no importaba lo que importaba era que se amaban y querían estar juntos, una vez termino la boda y la fiesta se retiraron todos dejando solo a los guerreros z Bulma y Milk (obvio la Dp, y Jake también) ahora era tiempo de la despedida

-entonces este es el adiós verdad chicos –dijo Bulma sonriendo pero triste de no volver a verlos

-si Bulma por favor no nos olvides –dijo Gohan mirándola

-Gohan me recuerdas muchísimo a Goku cuando era más pequeño te voy a extrañar Gohan –dijo Bulma y lo abrazo

-yo también Bulma a todos los extrañare también a ti Vegeta –ante esto el solo lo miro con su típica cara de pocos amigos

-también extrañare venir aquí la comida es deliciosa –dijo Jake babeando todo pero recibió un golpe de la Dp para que dejara de babear

-yo igual extrañare todo esto adiós –se despidió formalmente la Dp mientras se acercaban a Gohan Marceline, Jake, y la Dp

-Gohan prométeme que cuidaras bien de Marceline ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Milk a Gohan con una sonrisa a lo cual Gohan sonrió y asintió. –También Marceline recuerda amar tanto a Gohan como todos nosotros –volvió a decirle pero esta vez a la vampira

-claro señora yo amo mucho a mi Gohan –acto seguido lo abrazo haciendo que este se sonrojara también Milk sonrió y asintió

-bien nos vamos –acto seguido Gohan puso sus manos en señal de la tele transportación que aprendió antes de que muriera Goku. –mmmm no hay ningún ki en casa de Finn y Jake, ¿hay alguien viviendo ahí o no? –pregunto volteando a ver a Jake

-no lo sé yo ya no vivo ahí ahora es casa de Marceline y tuya – dijo el perro

-mmmm no, no hay nadie solo Bmo pero al ser una maquina no tiene ki –dijo Marceline pensando

-pues bueno entonces buscare otro lugar –cuando busco una presencia se alarmo. –Hay una presencia igual a la de Marceline y también una pequeña presencia de un humano démonos prisa –acto seguido se tele transportó cerca ósea como a menos de un metro de la presencia Jake y la Dp cayeron al suelo por no caer bien y Gohan tenía abrazada de la cintura con una mano a Marceline viendo a los extraños pero en un momento en el que estaban tocando el piso Marceline puso una sonrisa se soltó de Gohan y dijo

-Primooooo –muy feliz para luego abrazarlo. –que bueno es verte de nuevo hace tanto no te encontraba jejeje –dijo Marceline dejando confundido al chico pero reconoció quien era y la abrazo por igual

-yo tampoco te había visto íbamos directo a tu casa –dijo el chico que en realidad era un vampiro de 16 años de nombre Marshall lee venía acompañado de una chica humana según esto su nombre era Fiona la cual vio entre a la Dp y Jake a Gohan el cual ayudaba a ese para a levantarse

-oye Marceline ¿quién es ese? –pregunto Fiona a Marceline (si Fiona también la reconoció) Marceline miro a Gohan con una sonrisa y se acerco a él para abrazarlo del brazo

-es Gohan –luego de esto le da un beso en la boca. –Es mi esposo –esto hizo que Fiona y Marshall abrieran los ojos como platos

Luego de un rato de plática de contarles lo sucedido en cuanto a Finn llegaron a la casa del árbol todos la Dp dijo que le harían mañana un funeral en su honor luego de eso se fue a su casa Jake dijo que mejor le avisaba a arcoíris que ya regreso y le se fue a su casa Marshall y Fiona se quedaron en Ooo pero se quedaron en casa de Marceline, por lo que esa noche Marceline y Gohan se quedarían juntos

(Josué: mmmm sexo *¬*

Yo: Josué no digas nada wey se supone que no deben saber que sigue

Josué: yo solo dije lo que yo creía tu les dijiste sobre esto idiota

Yo: muérete

Josué: ok mejor sigamos que no vamos ni a la mitad)

Marceline y Gohan se subieron al cuarto que ahora compartirían y a Gohan Marceline le dijo

-oye Gohan ponte la pijama si quieres en un momento vuelvo me quiero poner algo para ti –le dijo con una voz seductora mirando a Gohan para después guillarle el ojo pero claro Gohan no le entendió solo se puso un pantalón gris como pijama pues no tenía nada mas ahí aparte hacía calor era verano en Ooo después de todo luego de ponerse eso se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando a Marceline la cual dijo. –Estoy lista Gohan como me veo –dijo apoyando su mano izquierda en su cabeza y la otra en su cadera ella levaba un típico traje neko en si era unas bragas que tenían una cola de gato, tenía un sostén negro que le tapaba completamente las tetas (si soy muy directo) aparte de eso tenía unas orejitas de gato de color negras que le quedaban con su pelo haciendo que pareciera como si salieran de su cabeza realmente, Gohan al verla se quedo con la boca abierta. -¿y te gusta Gohan? –luego de decir eso puso una típica posición neko (ya saben no como una gatito: 3) haciéndose ver más linda de lo normal

-s… si me gusta te… te ves muy linda y… -Marceline se fue acercando en cuatro patas por así decirlo hasta Gohan para luego terminar saltando sobre él y estar encima de él en la cama con una mirada juguetona por así decirlo (jejeje) haciendo que Gohan se ponga rojo ah más no poder claro siendo aun un niño y no sabiéndose controlar a Gohan se le paro el pene por estar de esa forma pero no sabía qué era eso y se espanto algo pero Marceline bajo la mano y lo toco ahí haciendo que se estremeciera el chico pero sintió bien cuando lo toco ahí

-hay Gohan eres tan tierno cuando te vez así hoy es nuestra primera noche como pareja casada así que creo que es tiempo de que te enseñe un jueguito mi amor –dijo sensualmente Marceline para luego bajarle el pantalón y los calzones a Gohan el cual se sonrojo aun mas Marceline se acerco a su pene ya erecto para empezar a chuparlo haciendo que se mueva Gohan mientras disfrutaba de cómo Marceline se la chupaba sin darse cuenta Gohan acerco sus manos a la cabeza de Marceline para que la empujara mientras ella se la chupaba Gohan jadeaba y le gustaba como se sentía esto en un momento Marceline paso a dejar de hacer eso. –mmmm creo que te gusto eso Gohan pero ahora tu me debes una –Gohan no la comprendió pero Marceline lo que hizo fue quitar una pequeña parte de sus bragas para que se viera su vagina (como en todo manga hentai donde la personaje use un traje neko) y luego se puso sobre Gohan poniéndole la vagina en la cara él se mostraba más excitado. –ok te toca a ti Gohan –dijo Marceline pero Gohan no sabía qué hacer y pregunto

-Marceline que debo hacer o que pasa –Marceline solo le sonrió por ser tan inocente

-hay amor mira lo que debes hacer es lamerme ahí ¿si? No es tan difícil solo hazme sentir bien Gohan –acto seguido Gohan asintió y Marceline apoyo su vagina en la boca de Gohan el cual empezó a lamerla haciendo que rápidamente Marceline empezara a jadear mientras se excitaba ella también ella se sentía tan bien con eso que empezó a manosearse ella misma sus pechos Gohan también lo estaba disfrutando esto pues veía como Marceline jadeaba (Josué: al Iván se le está parando jajajajaja

Yo: Jo… Josué cállate O/O

Josué: jajaja) y se tocaba ella misma sus pechos eso le excitaba mucho a Gohan pero Marceline se quito de donde estaba pero aun jadeaba

-¿Qué pasa Marceline? –Marceline seguía jadeando para luego quitarse el sostén dejando ver sus grandes pechos claro Gohan se puso más rojo todavía, Marceline se acerco y beso a Gohan en los labios pero era un beso ya saben un beso con todo (jejeje eso me recuerda a algo ^_^) luego de separarse Marceline le dijo

-Gohan quiero empezar con lo mejor ¿puedo? –Gohan esto si lo entendió y le asintió a Marceline la cual sonrió, Gohan se acostó boca arriba en la cama y Marceline se metió el pene de Gohan lentamente al parecer le dolía como si fuera su primera vez (y exactamente al hacerse más pequeña también prácticamente regreso su virginidad que raro) Marceline se quito de donde estaba por que al parecer e dolía mucho aun jadeaba mirando a Gohan

-¿Estás bien Marcy? –pregunto Gohan a la vampira la cual asintió con la cabeza

-si descuida es solo que me dolía un poco descuida –dijo ella aun jadeando Gohan sonrió y la tomo de los hombros y la recostó boca arriba mientras ella se sonrojaba

-de acuerdo Marceline mejor yo empiezo iré lento para que no duela –dijo Gohan a lo cual Marceline a un sonrojada asintió Gohan comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco Marceline aun tenía esa mueca de dolor pero con el rato paso a tener una cara de placer ella gemía muy fuerte tras cada que Gohan empujaba de adentro asía afuera a Gohan le gustaba escuchar eso porque le excitaba más Marceline ya no aguantaba más y se vino sin previo aviso pero aun así quería mas, volteo a Gohan dejándolo debajo mientras ella se sentaba en su pene para seguir con eso Gohan la tomaba de las caderas mientras se movía viendo como su pechos subían y bajaban (Josué: Iván no sientes que si eres tan explicito cherri te golpeara por pensar en esto

Yo: mmmm tal vez tengas razón pero pues ya empecé no puedo dejarlo así, bueno cherri si estás viendo aurita el capitulo perdón aun que ya sabias de esto así que bueno mejor sigamos) ambos se seguían dando placer al otro pero Gohan termino con esto en un momento en el que Marceline se puso de "perrito" Gohan se acerco a su oído y le dijo. –Mar… Marcy me voy a venir –ella le dijo que podía venirse dentro de ella, Gohan siguió hasta que ambos se vinieron de nuevo, Marceline sin más energía quedo ahí en la cama boca abajo estaba exhausta Gohan también estaba cansado pero aun así quería seguir un poco mas quien diría que Marceline podría hacer que Gohan disfrutara tanto del sexo, Gohan se acoto a un lado de Marceline y con su mano más cercana a ella empezó a meterle los dedos en la vagina haciendo que ella se empezara a mover aun excitada y disfrutando de lo que hacia Gohan.

-Go… Gohan para por favor me gusta esto pero estoy cansadaaaaaaa –dijo eso ultimo alargándolo pues Gohan le empezó a acariciar los pechos y a lamerle el otro pecho Marceline se excitaba mas pero enserio estaba cansada de tener sexo por esa noche. –Gohan por favor para –Gohan la vio bien su expresión sonrojada y jadeando era tan linda pero decidió dejar de hacer eso saco los dedos de la vagina de Marceline la cual se estremeció por el rose de los dedos de Gohan el cual se limpio con una servilleta los dedos que uso para hacerle eso, luego de esto se acomodo y cobijo a Marceline por igual

-buenas noches mi amor descansa –le dijo Gohan dándole un beso en la frente a Marceline la cual le sonrió para luego besarlo en los labios y acomodar la cabeza de Gohan para que se recargara en sus pechos

-duerme bien mi vida –le dijo ella acariciando el pelo de él para luego Gohan abrazarla y quedar dormido ahí donde lo acomodo Marceline.

**Capitulo 11: b) nuevos guerreros en el otro mundo **

Mientras en el otro mundo se encontraban Goku, Finn, kaio-sama, bubles, y Gregory en donde se encuentra enmadaio-sama al parecer kaio-sama les dijo a Goku y Finn que habían guerreros en el otro mundo así que Goku emocionado lo obligo a ir con él y con Finn ellos se fueron en un avión hacia el planeta kaio (no sé por qué usan aviones que raro) el avión era feo y sucio aparte tanto Goku como Finn no paraban de mencionar que hubieran preferido ir en alguno mejor una vez llegaron ahí bajaron del avión para que kaio-sama se encontrara con los kaio-sama del sur, del osete, y del este, los cuales se rieron por la muerte del kaio-sama del norte entraron en una parte donde habían muchos guerreros algunos se mostraban más extraños que otros pero normalmente los de la galaxia del norte son parecidos a los humanos todos estaban entrenando aunque a Finn le llamo mucho la atención una guerrera en particular ella estaba en una pared recargada cruzada de brazos mientras se apoyaba solo en un pie (el otro pie lo trae en la pared) tenía la mirada seria y fría su pelo era largo y lo tenía con una cola de caballo su pelo era de color negro al igual que sus hermosos ojos la chica era muy hermosa y llevaba puesto una polera (o playera como ustedes les digan) de color amarilla, la cual le ajustaba bien a su figura, aparte unos jeans negros los cuales estaba ajustados a sus piernas, y unos converse negros enserio era hermosa (anotación: mucho más hermosa que Marceline :O) Finn quedo hipnotizado por su belleza y se decidió acercar a ella para hablar y todo eso

-ammm hola –saludo levantando la mano el chico mirando a la chica que le llamo tanto la atención

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto fríamente a Finn sin mirarlo a la cara de echo tenia serrados los ojos. -¿para qué me interrumpes de mi entrenamiento? –le dijo de nuevo dejando extrañado a Finn

-¿Cuál entrenamiento? si solo estas aquí como si nada –le dijo Finn a la chica haciendo que esta abriera los ojos pero aun no lo miraba

-hay algo llamado entrenamiento espiritual bobo –le dijo ella para ahora si voltearlo a ver se quedo sonrojada viendo el rostro del semi-sayajin el cual le parecía muy guapo pero sacudió su cabeza varias veces para los lados para poner de nuevo esa expresión fría que tenia

-Ooooh claro como lo que hace Picolo bueno donde están mis modales hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Finn y ¿tú eres? –ella no contesto inmediatamente se le quedo viendo con mala cara pensando "y este que se cree para hablarme así como sí nada" a pesar de eso

-mi nombre es Alejandra pero no se te ocurra llamarme así, dime Cherri –le dijo ella aun cruzada de brazos mirándolo

-o de acuerdo cherri y dime ¿tu como moriste? –le pregunto Finn intentando hacer platica con la chica

- ¿enserio te interesa saber? –le pregunto mirándolo con mala cara

-pues si no me interesara no te habría preguntado –

-ok como sea lo que pasa es que en mi planeta sin que nos diéramos cuenta un maldito bastardo de nombre Freezer destruyo todo el planeta deviluke – dijo la chica la cual ahora que Finn lo notaba se notaba como si tuviera un cinturón o algo así puesto pero era como cuando el trae amarrada su cola claro no se veía todo peludo si no muy delgada la extraña cosa que tenia amarrada la cual se movía un poco sin embargo a Finn le dio poca importancia y entendió bien lo que escucho

-Ese bastardo de Freezer destruyo tu planeta bueno al menos no causara más problemas hace poco acabe con Freezer fue muy fácil –ella abrió los ojos pero luego puso su cara normal para decirle

-eso no importa el es muy débil es obvio que le podría ganar alguien como tu –esto ofendió un poco a Finn prácticamente le dijo débil

-oye por si no lo sabes yo soy un sayajin la raza guerrera más fuerte del universo y aparte de eso yo eh logrado ser un súper sayajin –le dijo intentando alardear pero a ella no le importo

-hay disculpe su grandeza me arrodillo ante usted –dijo en tono de burla riéndose de Finn el cual ya antes soportaba las bromas de Marceline así que no le importaba mucho pero aun así le enojo

En un momento Goku y kaio-sama fueron con Finn para que se fueran a presentar con el gran kaio-sama el al momento de salir ahí aparte estaba el kaio-sama del oeste el kaio-sama del norte y el del oeste no se llevaban muy bien que pudiéramos decir aparte el kaio del ósea tenia con el dos peleadores uno era un extraterrestre extraño parecido a un Namekusein pero la vestimenta era extraña su nombre era Paikuhan la peleadora que venía con él era la misma chica de antes Cherri Finn la vio con una sonrisa y la saludo ella apenas y levanto un poco la mano y miro a otro lado el gran kaio-sama hablo acerca de unos problemas en el infierno por lo que Paikuhan y Cherri se dirigirían asía haya pero aparte el gran kaio-sama mando a Goku y a Finn una vez Goku los tele transportó a el infierno veían a varios ogros siendo atormentados por Freezer, Cell, Cooler, King cold (en su última forma parecida a la de Cooler pero más grande), las fuerzas especiales ginyu, pero a Finn le impresiono algo mas ahí estaba el Lich según lo que Finn supo el Lich estaba muerto al parecer no se equivocaba ahí estaba ese monstruo en el infierno disfrutaría mucho golpeándolo por lo que provoco antes así que sin decir nada se (yo: cherri es hermosa ^_^

Cherri: ¬w¬ ¿enserio me crees hermosa?

Yo: pues claro eres la más hermosa que eh conocido mi amor ^/^

Cherri: ^/^ awwwww mi vida te amo

Yo: igual yo amor bueno será mejor seguir para todos también cherri aparecerá a partir de este capítulo) transformo en súper sayajin para luego tronarse los nudillos de ambas manos

-yo me encargo del Lich –dijo Finn mirando con una sonrisa al susodicho el cual lo miraba burlonamente pues antes de que Finn atacara este apareció por detrás golpeándolo en el cuello haciendo que este callera rápidamente y el Lich se puso a conjurar algo rápido y se desapareció de ahí dejando impresionado a Finn y a los otros pero Freezer y Cell solo reían

-¿qué rayos? ¿A dónde se fue ese tal Lich? –dijo cherri mirando a todos lados

-al parecer el cometido del Lich se logro gracias a mi –dijo Cell mirando a Finn. –Eso te pasa por interponerte estúpido –le dijo el androide pateando a Finn sacándolo a volar asía Goku el cual lo atrapo

-Finn sabes que no eres rival para Cell déjamelo a mí –dijo Goku mirando a su hijo

-pero papa tú no –

-descuida peleare normalmente hare lo que pueda al fin y al cabo no se trata de matarlo cosa que de todas formas no podría –dijo el transformándose en súper sayajin y dejando a Finn para intentar atacar a Cell el cual dijo

-jajaja te matare como antes Goku, Freezer encárgate de esos otros –dijo Cell volando asía Goku al cual recibió con una patada rápida en la cara lanzándolo por los aires y apareciendo delante de él para tomarlo del cuello estrangulándolo y bajando asía el piso donde lo choco contra las rocas. –despídete Goku –dijo el pero fue lanzado por una patada en la cara nadie sabía quien había sido solo se le quedaron viendo al hombre que estaba parado al lado de Goku pero el hombre no era un humano ni nada él era un sayajin tenía una armadura de sayajin algo vieja en su estilo solo que no tenía ni guantes ni mangas tenía el pelo como… el de Goku aparte tenía unas largas muñequeras de color carmesí al igual que una banda en la frente del mismo color cuando miro a Goku y dejo ver su rostro nadie se lo creía era exactamente igual a Goku pero a diferencia de tener una cicatriz en una mejilla Finn se quedo en shock y Freezer reconoció a ese sayajin por lo que puso una sonrisa pero se quito al ver que el sayajin no estaba muerto el estaba con vida ¿como lo hizo?

-oye tu maldito sayajin –dijo Freezer captando la atención del sayajin que apareció de la nada

-¿te refieres a mi? –dijo el sayajin por dios hasta tenia la voz de Goku solo que le hablaba con un tono vacilón y algo burlón

-yo recuerdo bien haberte matado ¿cómo es que estas aquí? –le dijo Freezer haciendo que todos se impresionaran por eso

- ah es cierto al momento en que tu ataque me golpeo fue transportado 1000 años al pasado en el planeta vegeta en el que conocí mi verdadero poder –dijo el poniéndose en posición de pelea viendo a Freezer. –ahora si acabare contigo maldito bastardo al menos pude cambiar antes el destino de Kakaroto –dijo el volteando a ver a Goku

-Ka… ¿Kakaroto?... ah te refieres a mi pues ya lo eh dicho muchas veces yo no soy Kakaroto mi nombre es Goku –dijo Goku para luego apuntar con su dedo índice a el sayajin. –y a todo esto ¿Quién eres tú? –dijo de nuevo mientras se transformaba de nuevo en súper sayajin

-veo que también puedes hacer eso al igual que ese chico de haya –dijo refiriéndose a Finn. –Bien es hora de que lo sepas Kakaroto –el sayajin se acerco a Goku para ponerle el brazo en el hombro y luego abrazarlo. –yo soy Bardock tu padre –esto hizo que Goku abriera los ojos como platos impresionado no se lo podía creer, una vez se separaron Bardock puso sus manos en ambos hombros de su hijo para decirle. –has crecido mucho la última vez que te vi acababas de nacer Kakaroto eh viajado tanto tiempo para saber que fuiste asesinado por el androide debilucho de haya aun así tu poder es impresionante me has dejado sorprendido y veo que conservas tu cola al igual que el chico de haya dime por cierto ¿quién es? –le pregunto muy normal olvidándose de los demás pero Goku se sentía feliz de ver a su padre pero con vida por lo que sonrió mirando a su padre

-el chico sayajin de haya es mi hijo Finn también tengo otro hijo en la tierra de Ooo en otro universo según lo que dijo kaio-sama existen 12 universos al parecer la tierra está en el universo 7 ok dejando eso mi otro hijo se llama Gohan y logro superar los poderes del súper sayajin legendario Broly eh incluso los de Cell aaaa y aparte mi esposa Milk está embarazada de nuevo –dijo Goku con una sonrisa viendo que su padre estaba feliz de escuchar eso

-cállense ya mejor acabo con padres eh hijos de una vez por todas –dijo Freezer elevándose para usar su ataque de bola destructora pero bardock alejo a Goku de ahí para transformarse en el súper sayajin legendario solo que sus músculos no crecieron como los de Broly pero su poder era impresionante solo utilizo una pequeña parte de su poder para hacer el cañón espiritual en su mano derecha. –Jajajajaja así fue como fracasaste la ultima vez estúpido –dijo de nuevo Freezer preparando el ataque

-ya deja de decir tantas estupideces –dijo bardock para que luego Freezer lanzara el ataque pero bardock apareció delante de el ataque pateándolo asía Freezer y luego lanzando su ataque desde su mano derecha, Freezer recibió el ataque y fue evaporado pero se restauro su cuerpo solo que cayó al suelo inconsciente

Cherri se aburría de solo ver que otros peleaban por lo que sin decir nada pareció junto a Cooler el cual enojado la golpeo en la cara pero ella se quedo ahí parada ni retrocedió solo aumento su ki lanzando al extraterrestre para luego tomarlo de la cola y poniendo un pie en su espalda para jalarla y con una mano arrancarle la cola a Cooler paikuhan también empezó a pelear lanzándose sin que se diera cuenta a King cold al cual golpeo en el estomago para luego tomarlo de ambos cuernos y sacarlo volando asía unas púas (osease las que hay de a montón en el infierno) clavándose una en el estomago y quedando ahí como si nada claro no salió sangre al igual que Freezer se noqueo cherri termino pateando la cabeza de Cooler cortándola claro paso lo mismo que los otros y Goku y Finn se encargaron de las fuerzas especiales ginyu claro Cell fue noqueado por bardock una vez terminaron regresaron volando al mundo del gran kaio-sama en el camino Bardock y Goku hablaban de lo que le había pasado a ambos , al igual paikuhan iba delante no le importaba esperarlos pero Finn y Cherri estaban conversando

-vaya enserio eres fuerte cherri no me imaginaba que pudieras acabar tan fácil con Cooler –le dijo Finn con una sonrisa la cual también tenía Cherri

-jejeje la verdad no es la gran cosa solo lo deje sin poder moverse eso fue todo la verdad me preocupa más lo que ese tal Lich pueda hacer –dijo ella mirando al chico

-mmmm no lo sé espero no pase nada malo pero dime ¿cómo es que eres tan fuerte? –

-la verdad es solo entrenamiento aparte mi raza es guerrera como la de los sayajins solo que no nos transformamos en ozaru pero nuestra cola es nuestro punto débil también aparte de que ammm es muy sensible por así decírtelo –dijo ella apenándose y pensando "espero que no entienda a que me refiero"

-ah ya entiendo esta colita es como… -dijo tomando la cola de la chica la cual se estremeció y le decía "suelta" casi inaudible pues estaba casi gimiendo al parecer esa cola era muy sensible enserio pero cuando la soltó ella se tranquilizo. –Perdona jejeje – le dijo pero ella lo veía con cara sonrojada para decirle

-no… no vuelvas a hacer eso –le dijo con una linda carita la verdad estando sonrojada era aun más linda Finn se quedo embobado viendo a Cherri pensando "es muy linda enserio me gustaría…" de repente el impulso de Finn le gano y beso a cherri en los labios ellos acababan de llegar en el momento en que tocaron suelo Finn la beso pero ella le gusto el beso del chico así que se dejo llevar por el beso una vez se separaron cherri estaba sonrojada a más no poder y le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir de ahí. –de… debo ir a comer lo lamento perdona adiós –dijo corriendo rápidamente a otro lado Finn se despidió en un grito y se fue para entrenar con Goku

Cherri estaba recargada en una pared respirando agitadamente. –porque me beso así de la nada y porque me sentí feliz con eso será que… no, debe ser mi imaginación debo seguir entrenando –dicho esto fue a entrenar pero lo que nadie sabía era que en otro lado algo terrible acababa de suceder

**Capitulo 11: c) Gohan el nuevo héroe de Ooo **

Estaba amaneciendo después de aquella noche alocada de sexo para Gohan y Marceline ellos… (Cherri: ¿por que hablas de sexo entre esos dos? ¬¬

Yo: ammm jejeje perdona linda jejeje pero tú entiendes ¿no?

Cherri: *suspiro* si descuida está bien amor

Yo: gracias linda mejor sigo) los dos inmortales se despertaron porque alguien golpeaba la puerta muy duro Gohan despertó primero y le dijo a Marceline

-descuida linda yo voy a abrir tu duerme un poco –e dijo Gohan besándola y saliendo para la puerta sin ropa para el ya era muy normal ir así porque siempre tomaba baños al aire libre (si recuerdan ¿no?) llego y abrió la puerta para ver a mentita (el ya lo conoce)

-¡HEROE FINN NECESITAMOS QUE!… ammm señor Gohan ¿qué hace aquí? y desnudo –le pregunta la menta mirando a otro lado

-ah que pasa la Dp no te lo conto mi hermano Finn murió hace poco –esto impresiono a mentita pero se puso serio de nuevo

-no importa luego hablamos de eso el Lich está destrozando el dulce reino debe ayudarnos seguro usted es casi tan fuerte como Finn –ante esto Gohan solo se

-jajajajaja jajajajaja casi tan fuerte como mi hermano jajajajaja por favor espera aquí me iré a cambiar jajajajaja –dijo Gohan entrando dejando confundido a mentita, Gohan subió y despertó a Marceline

-oye amor despierta tengo que ir a luchar con alguien en el dulce reino –le dijo poniéndose un pantalón el cual estaba algo grande pero se veía bien en si parte estaba arrastrándose solo un pequeña parte aparte tenía una camisa blanca de tirante también le quedaba algo grande (bueno ya saben cuales camisas las típicas esas blancas que no tienen mangas) y tenía unos converse negros no tenía sus muñequeras de siempre aparte tenía su cola libre después de todo hasta Picolo intento cortarla pero no pudo (Josué: y sabes porque… por esssstupidooo jejejejeje

Yo: ¬¬ calla imbécil

Cherri: si idiota deja continuar

Josué: ¿qué le estoy deteniendo las manos a Iván para que deje de escribir?

Yo: si *pateo a Josué en la cara* ahora ya déjame seguir) aparte quería mostrar de lo que era capaz un sayajin

-y quien está en el dulce reino como para que no se puedan encargar –dijo aun medio dormida Marceline

-un tal Lich o algo así –dijo el "semi sayajin" captando la atención de Marceline aun más la cual abrió los ojos espantada

-¿el Lich? ¿Qué hace con vida ese maldito monstruo? Finn lo mato antes –le dijo alterada la vampira tomando su ropa que estaba en el suelo la cual era como cuando ella había hecho a Finn su lacayo (yo: ya saben de todas formas se ve sexy con todo Marceline *o*

Cherri: ¬¬#

Yo: jejejeje descuida tú estas mejor que marcy mi vida jeje ^/^

Cherri: o/o o… ok no importa

Josué: hay Iván luego te haces una paja mejor sigue

Yo: ¬¬ jodete

Cherri: °o° eso que dijo ¿es enserio?

Yo: ammm mejor hablamos de eso luego O/O) para luego decirle a Gohan. –date prisa si el Lich está vivo es malo casi muere Finn contra el –salieron pero Gohan el cual volaba junto a Marceline y el cual tomo una espada parecida a la de Trunks se veía despreocupado como si nada pero en cambio mentita y Marceline iban muy asustados

Una vez que llegaron vieron varias casas en un mal estado Gohan se quedo sin transformarse y bajo frente al monstruo el cual tenía en una mano a la dulce princesa la cual se veía herida pero claro Gohan pareció le dio una patada al Lich y tomo a la dulce princesa para dejarla en el suelo junto a Marceline y mentita y luego estar parado frente al gran monstruo

-¿tu quien eres? creí que no había nadie a excepción de jake con quien pelear por cierto el perro esta por haya jajajajaja –dijo señalando a atrás dejando ver a jake muy golpeado Gohan miro de nuevo a el Lich el cual ataco rápidamente a Gohan lanzándolo por los aire para luego llegar a donde se golpeo donde fue una pared del dulce castillo Gohan grito de dolor sin hacer nada solo recibiendo ataques del monstruo el cual golpeo de nuevo a Gohan y destruyo el castillo dejando tirado entre escombros a Gohan Marceline miraba sorprendida y espantada a Gohan

-Gohan que pasa por favor no mueras –dijo ella pero cuando el Lich atacaría otra vez a Gohan el ki de este no lo dejo acercarse mucho más Gohan se levanto con una sonrisa de lado

-vaya veo que eres un poco fuerte pero… estas muerto… haaaaaaaaaa –grito Gohan pasando a fase 1 y de ahí a la 2 hasta llegar a la fase 4. –se que exagero en mi transformación pero no me gusta que le hagan daño a los demás aparte quiero que veas cual es mi poder completo –dijo con una sonrisa burlona espantando al demonio para luego recibir una patada de hacha en el brazo derecho de parte del chico al momento de golpearlo su brazo se corto y exploto dejando espantado al demonio viendo como sonreía Gohan

-¿qui… quien eres tú? Espera una cola ¿eres un sayajin? – ante esto Gohan asintió. –pero tú… no puede ser ¿Quién eres? – dijo espantado retrocediendo unos pasos

-tu al parecer deberías saberlo ya ¿no Lich? –dijo con una sonrisa para luego poner una cara seria. –yo soy un sayajin criado en la tierra, tengo un corazón puro pero ahora soy el guerrero legendario que ah despertado por la ira… ¡YO SOY EL SÚPER SAYAJIN Gohan! –dijo este en un grito aumentando su ki espantando a el Lich. –aunque claro soy yo soy el sayajin mas fuerte el cual supero los poderes de las tres fases soy un súper sayajin 4 para que entiendas aunque eso no sirve decírtelo pues estas a punto de morir estúpido –dijo asustando a el Lich aun más intento escapar pero… Gohan apareció en menos de un segundo partiéndolo a la mitad haciendo que la mitad inferior explotara haciendo que este se arrastrara con su brazo izquierdo lamentándose haber ido ahí con ese súper sayajin el cual tomo del otro brazo al Lich para darle vueltas y lanzarlo al aire. –esto lo aprendí de Freezer ahora que lo entiendo es muy sencillo –dijo con una sonrisa levantando la mano derecha y cargando desde su dedo índice una gran bola de energía exacto Gohan aprendió la bola mortal pero su ataque era azul el Lich entendió de que se trataba y se aterro aun mas pues a la velocidad que iba no caería aun era definitivo era su muerte. –Muere maldito –dijo Gohan lanzando el ataque asía el demonio conocido como el Lich el cual recibió de lleno el ataque explotando en el aire sin nada que dejar Gohan aun sonriendo se des transformo a forma base mirando a los demás. –se acabo… bien Marcy mejor vámonos creo que estarán ocupados aquí –dijo Gohan tomando de la mando a Marceline despidiéndose pero toda la dulce gente empezó a festejar y a agradecer a Gohan el cual al escuchar que le decían Héroe se sonrojo Marceline tenía abrazado a Gohan de un brazo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa muchos estaban felices pero claro Gohan se le olvido alguien. –esperen... ¡JAKE! –dijo corriendo asía Jake agachándose en frente del perro y tomarlo en brazos. –Jake hermano ¿estás bien? –dijo este confundiendo al can el cual dijo

-¿Finn? –

-no lo siento soy tu hermano Gohan – dijo con una sonrisa

-ah verdad Finn muriendo ¿y Lich? –dijo confundido

-lo mate fue fácil – acto seguido se llevo a Jake junto a Marceline para llevar a Jake a su casa e irse a la suya una vez dentro Gohan se fue a la sala para ver la tele

-oye Gohan ¿quieres algo de comer? Es algo tarde –dijo Marceline entrando a la cocina

-mmm pues calienta la pizza del refrié y la traes para ver unas películas oh… ¿qué es esto? –dijo tomando una caja de una serie que encontró tirada el nombre era clannad (yo: como me hizo llorar esa serie TT_TT). –qué tal si vemos esta serie –dijo de nuevo mostrando la caja

-de acuerdo amor lo que tú quieras –dijo Marceline con una cara así ^_^ y Gohan se puso feliz diciendo "gracias eres la mejor la verdad mi mama nunca me deja ver animes porque me dice que debo estudiar gracias marcy". –de nada amor solo espera un poco ya casi termina la pizza de calentarse

Una vez empezaron a ver el anime Marceline estaba a un lado de Gohan recostada en su hombro y el estaba abrazándola con su brazo izquierdo durante varias partes del anime Marceline y Gohan lloraban partes así como cuando pasaba algo de Kotomi y lo que sucedió con sus padres, cuando Nagisa pensó que por su culpa sus padres dejaron sus sueños, y aun mas en la muerte de Nagisa y de su hija en esas dos Gohan lloro mucho al igual que Marceline pero esta se calmaba pero al ver que no se calmaba Gohan lo beso en ese momento

-Descuida amor no te preocupes aquí estoy yo –le dijo abrazándolo

-es que me imagine que algo así te pudiera pasar Marceline – dijo el chico aun lloroso abrazando a su esposa la cual se sorprendió por lo que dijo

-no seas tontito eso no pasara soy muy fuerte descuida no moriría por algo así – le dijo ella. –Además yo siempre estaré contigo- le volvió a decir para besarlo pero esta vez el beso paso a uno francés pusieron pausa a la serie y siguieron. –espera Gohan es que no se si sea buena idea – le dijo apenada

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunto el "semi sayajin"

-por que Bmo está aquí –dijo mirando a atrás y ver como Bmo los veía con cara de (._.)

-oh claro perdona Bmo –dijo apenado dejando y sonrojado

-descuida Gohan solo no hagan cosas así frente a mi bueno mejor iré a… el baño chaito –dijo yéndose al baño

-¿por qué va a el baño siendo un robot? –pregunto Marceline viendo a la dirección donde se fue

-mmmm no se pero bueno Marceline ¿quieres seguir? –le pregunto este para que la vampiresa lo besara y se pusiera sobre su regazo aun besándolo para luego bajarse parte de arriba de su vestido que tenia para dejar ver sus pechos al igual que Gohan bajo una parte de su pantalón dejando salir su pene erecto (yo: *recibo una cachetada de parte de cherri* Auch

Cherri: ò/ó Iván deja de poner tanto hentai

Yo: perdona amor pero sabes que es parte de la historia

Cherri: mmmm bien pero solo porque no piensas esas cosas utilizando a alguien que no sea de ficción

Yo: *miro a cherri sin prestar mucha atención* *¬* ¿eh? A si claro jejeje mejor sigo

Cherri: ¬¬) Marceline no tenia bragas por lo que pasaron a tener sexo ahí mismo pero… después de una hora en la misma posición bardock se tele transportó justo ahí frente a ellos al verlo se quedaron con cara de O/O al igual que Bardock

-¿Quién eres? Fuera de nuestra casa maldito pervertido –dijo Marceline gritando y tomando una almohada en la cara al sayajin el cual se giro para no verlos

-Marceline mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy ya se nos fue el ambiente –dijo Gohan para que Marceline se parara y acomodara su vestido pero su pelo estaba muy desordenado, Gohan se acomodo el pantalón y le dijo a bardock. –bien ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –le pregunto el "semi sayajin" a Bardock

-lo lamento por llegar ahora solo quería conocer a mi nieto y a su esposa pero creo que conocí mucho

-pervertido –dijo Marceline enojada y sonrojada

-espera ¿tú eres mi abuelo? Genial nunca creí tener un abuelo aparte de Og Satán jejejeje que bueno entonces ¿eres padre de mi papá? –dijo el Bardock asintió y luego Gohan lo abrazo bardock lo abrazo igual

-bueno Gohan quiero que me enseñes la transformación de súper sayajin por favor quiero ver que tan bueno eres y que tanto poder tienes –Gohan asintió y se puso en pose para transformarse en fase 1. –bien muy bien tu poder se compara con el mío es impresionante… -no siguió hablando por que Gohan…

-ammm este no es todo mi poder la fase uno es la más fácil ¿quieres que te enseñe la fase 2, 3 y 4? –esto impresiono al abuelo del "semi sayajin"

-claro demuéstrame tu verdadero poder –Gohan le demostró cada transformación bardock supo que Gohan lo superaba fácilmente y decidió ir a quedarse donde estaba Jake mañana seria el funeral de Finn claro pondrían sus cosas favoritas nada mas no podían poner el cuerpo pues exploto Gohan y Marceline se fueron a "dormir" la verdad la noche fue de sexo de nuevo y así seguirían sus vidas por el paso del tiempo aunque claro todo acabo pues las dos tierras estaban en paz… o eso pensaban ellos…

**Yo: Hasta aquí este largo episodio wooooo al fin eh estado una semana y tres días con esto al fin termino**

**Cherri: recuerden dejar sus reviews y digan que les parece la aparición de Josué y de mí aquí**

**Josué: ne yo soy una verga yo seguiré aquí quieran o no**

**Yo: bueno mejor despidámonos gracia por leer y descuiden aun seguiré con el fic espero les haya gustado y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos **

**Cherri, Josué, Iván: ¡ADIÓS!**


	12. noticia importante

**Hola a todos me jure nunca poner notas y no poner capitulo pero… esto pues bueno lo que ocurre es que pues yo…. Vaya a pesar de ser un pervertido y todo no puedo decirlo bien pero bueno aquí va yo… yo embarace a mi novia Cherri (cherry.26cl para que entiendan por si no saben quién es mi novia) pues bueno si emmm la deje embarazada y esto me dificulta un poco en lo de los fics por si se preocupan por qué tardo tanto pero bueno yo amo a cherri y cuidare de ella y de mi hijo (o hija aun no se que será) bueno la noticia me tomo por sorpresa literalmente casi me desmayo (pero de felicidad) la verdad en todo caso fue por culpa mía (ya saben lo usual no pienso mucho) pero yo siempre amare a mi novia y al bebe que venga bueno nada mas eso les quería informar y pues espero perdonen el retraso pero entiéndanlo hay cosas más importantes ahora formare una familia y eso me gustara claro no los dejare a ustedes ya que yo los considero muy buenos amig s míos y nunca dejare los fics bueno sus dudas acerca de este tema déjenlos en los reviews y si creen que soy un loco pervertido pues tienen razón pero así me quieren los veo luego y hasta la próxima (perdonar por no subir aun cap.)**


End file.
